Home Sweet Home
by QuickFan
Summary: FRENCH ! Seize ans après le lycée... que deviennent Quinn et Puck ? Et si Beth revenait dans leur vie sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent ? chapitre 3 sorti!
1. Begin Again

**Note de l'auteur : **

_Certains d'entre vous me suivent déjà sur mon autre fic 'Never Too Late' , une fanfic sur Quick aussi ( et pour info, non je ne l'ai pas arrêtée, juste que j'ai pas encore fini le prochain chapitre, après j'avoue que je crains… ça fait un bail. Faut que je m'y remette c'est tout.)_

_Pour ce qui est de cette nouvelle histoire, je vous invite à la lire ^^ si vous êtes fan de Quick, vous serez sûrement ravis. _

_Pour info, ça se passe seize ans après le lycée… et si Beth revenait ? Basé sur l'idée de 'Life Unexpected' mais je n'en dirai pas plus à part…_

**Title : Home Sweet Home **

**Rating : T (mais je ne dis pas qu'il y aura pas par la suite des scènes M bien placées… )**

**Ship : Quinn/Puck = Quick…. Les autres je sais pas… sûrement Finchel et Brittana.**

**Home Sweet Home**

**Chapitre 1 : Begin Again**

Le paysage défilait devant ses yeux, ces maisons et ses rues qui lui étaient encore inconnues quelques jours plus tôt. Elle avait sûrement beaucoup plus voyagé que n'importe qui, et pourtant elle ne comptait pas encore ses seize printemps. Elle replaça une mèche de cheveux blonde derrière son oreille, en remettant son écouteur à sa place par la même occasion. Elle décolla son visage de la fenêtre lorsque le bus s'arrêta enfin. La vingtaine de jeunes à l'intérieur se ruèrent à l'extérieur lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, et personne ne fit attention à elle. A quoi bon se disait-elle ? Elle ne resterait pas plus de quelques mois ici de toute manière. Pourquoi s'intéresser à elle ? Elle balança son sac à dos sur son épaule et sortit à son tour. Elle prit une minute pour observer autour d'elle. En face et de l'autre coté de la route se trouvait son nouveau lycée, JF Kennedy High School. Il ne payait pas de mine, mais ça ne voulait rien dire. Ce qui caractérisait un lycée c'était avant tout sa population, et c'est ce qu'elle redoutait le plus. Elle prit son courage à deux mains, inspira une dernière fois et se décida à y aller. Son portable vibra dans la poche de son manteau, un nouveau message de Kim, sa meilleure amie. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de le lire, car une voiture pila sur sa gauche et elle resta pétrifiée au milieu de la route, les yeux écarquillés. La conductrice fit de grands gestes à l'intérieur du véhicule exaspérée par le comportement des élèves qui traversaient la route sans regarder. Elle regagna rapidement l'autre coté de la route en faisant mine de s'excuser. Elle entra enfin dans les couloirs du lycée, et sortit une feuille où plusieurs instructions étaient notées pour son premier jour. Elle devait se rendre dans le bâtiment C, et demander les codes de son nouveau casier, puis enchainer sur son premier cours d'Anglais. Mais comment trouver ce foutu bâtiment ? Il n'y avait aucun plan, et rester plantée là en plein milieu des couloirs semblait une chose impossible sans se faire bousculer par la foule qui la dépassait. Elle avait envie de pleurer, et pourtant ce n'était pas son caractère, loin de là. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle entrait dans un nouveau lycée, ça devait au moins être son sixième en deux ans. Elle était habituée à se lier d'amitié avec des personnes, mais cette fois-ci elle ne le supportait plus. Ses amis lui manquaient affreusement, et personne n'était là pour la soutenir. Un garçon la bouscula dans l'allée sans y prêter attention et elle échappa son téléphone, qui vint s'éclater au sol. « _Super_» pensa-t-elle. Ça commençait bien. Elle avait envie de le poursuivre et de l'insulter, ce qu'elle ferait en temps normal, mais pas pour un premier jour. Elle se contenta de ramasser son portable et de le fixer en soupirant. Elle réajusta son bonnet sur sa tête et se décida à trouver ce foutu code de casier avant que la cloche ne sonne. Ce qu'elle fit en moins de cinq minutes. Le code en main, elle pensait avoir le temps de tester son casier mais le son de cloche la rappela à l'ordre. Elle roula des yeux et se dépêcha de trouver la classe. Elle entra, trouva une place vers le fond de la pièce pour se faire toute petite, même si déjà des dizaines de regards la dévisageaient. Une fois que tout le monde fut installé, leur professeur se leva et distribua des copies blanches pour tout le monde.

«_ J'espère que vous avez bien révisé ce week-end, parce que nous allons tester vos connaissances _», dit-il d'une voix monotone. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rager intérieurement. C'était comme si tout le monde s'était ligué contre elle aujourd'hui. Et ce n'était pas le jour. Elle attrapa la copie et commença à noter son prénom en haut à gauche de la feuille. Elizabeth.

-O-O-O-

Elle sortit de sa voiture, encore énervée sous le coup d'avoir pilée en plein milieu de la route. Ces jeunes ne se rendaient pas compte du monde qui les entourait, toujours obnubilés par leurs portables. Elle prit le chemin de la salle des professeurs, en passant devant un groupe d'élèves qui faisaient partis de sa classe.

« _Hey Mad'moiselle Fabray… vous allez bien aujourd'hui_ ? ». C'était Jackson Turner, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres, qui avait le béguin pour elle depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Il lui lançait des petites phrases de temps en temps pas si anodines que ça. Il était du genre badass, et il lui rappelait une personne en particulier qui avait le même esprit et la même veste en cuir à cette époque. Elle appréciait beaucoup Jackson et était entrée dans son jeu.

« _Très bien et vous Mr Turner ? Vous avez daigné ouvrir votre bouquin ce week-end ou avez préféré jouer aux jeux videos ?_ » Répliqua-t-elle.

« _Figurez-vous que mon chien a mangé mon sac entre temps et que… -«_

Elle le coupa dans son élan « _Soyez prêt je vous fais passer devant la classe ce matin_ », dit-elle en souriant, et en reprenant la direction de la salle des professeurs. Jackson resta bouche bée et ne répondit pas, alors que ses tous ses amis se moquaient de lui.

Quinn entra dans la pièce, et dit bonjour aux quelques personnes présentes, puis prit place à sa table habituelle en compagnie de ses amis. Il y avait Mr Hoggard, professeur d'Anglais, la cinquantaine passée, de fines lunettes en demi-lune sur le nez et une énorme barbe sur le visage. Il lisait comme tous les matins les nouvelles fraiches qui apparaissaient dans le journal. Vint ensuite Mary Trey, une jeune prof de sport et la coach des cheerleaders, un peu plus jeune que Quinn. Elle était elle aussi blonde, mais les attachait tout le temps en queue de cheval pour montrer l'exemple à ses meneuses de claques. Contrairement à l'ancienne coach de Quinn, elle était adorable mais restait une redoutable adversaire sur le terrain.

« _Salut _», dit Quinn en s'asseyant en face de ses collègues toute souriante.

« _Hey Q. Comment ça va_ ? » demanda Mary, alors que Mr Hoggard hocha juste de la tête à sa présence, bien trop absorbé par les news.

_« Bien à vrai dire, même si j'ai failli écraser encore un de nos chers étudiants en arrivant. Sinon tout baigne_ ».

_« Tu m'as l'air de bonne humeur tout de même _», remarqua son amie en fronçant des sourcils d'un air suspect.

Quinn ne put s'empêcher de le garder pour elle plus longtemps. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents et leva sa main gauche devant eux pour qu'ils puissent l'observer. Mr Hoggard prit le temps de décrocher de son journal pour découvrir avec surprise une fine bague sur l'annulaire de la jeune femme. Mary écarquilla les yeux, puis se mit à crier de joie, prenant son amie dans ses bras.

« _Oh mon dieu ! Quand ? Quand est-ce qu'il t'a demandé ? Ou bien c'est toi qui as fait la demande ? Raconte !_ » s'empressa-t-elle de questionner.

_« Hier soir je l'ai rejoint chez lui, il m'a emmené diner dans un restaurant français… et une fois qu'on est sorti, il a posé son genou à terre et m'a demandé_ »

« _Oh mon Dieu !_ » mary la reprit dans ses bras pour la féliciter une nouvelle fois. Mr Hoggard la gratifia d'un « _Félicitations jeune fille _», amusé par la réaction de son autre collègue.

Ils continuèrent tous les trois à parler de leur week-end pendant encore un moment, chacun à leur tour racontant ce qu'ils avaient pu faire. Mary se leva pour servir du café et au passage prendre la note qu'elle avait dans son étagère.

« _Tiens, il semblerait qu'on ait une nouvelle arrivante », lut-elle à ses amis, « Elizabeth Smith, une sophomore_ ».

_« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as une note et pas nous, alors qu'on va aussi l'avoir en classe_ ? », demanda Quinn.

_« Parce que_ », elle continua de lire la suite, « _ parce que… c'est pour m'avertir qu'elle a une maladie du cœur, donc qu'il faut pas trop que je la pousse en sport. J'en ferais pas une cheerleader donc, tant pis_. »

_« C'est grave ce genre de choses ? _»

Mr Hoggard prit la parole _« Oui et non. Il existe des traitements maintenant pour les personnes sportives, ou les jeunes, ça évite qu'ils soient trop vite fatigués mais leurs capacités sont quand même amoindries par rapport à d'autres personnes. En revanche, s'ils ne les prennent pas, ils peuvent très vite s'essouffler et… enfin vous voyez, faire une genre d'attaque. C'est une des nombreuses maladies héréditaires, mais ça se soigne, donc faut pas croire qu'elle va te faire crise en plein cours de lettres_ ».

_« Oh_ », c'est tout ce que trouva Quinn à répondre. La cloche retentit, et tous les trois se levèrent pour regagner respectivement leurs classes.

-O-O-O-

_« Bonjour tout le monde _». Quinn ferma la porte de la classe et vint s'appuyer devant son bureau. « _J'espère que vous avez profité de votre week-end pour vous détendre et … bien entendu travailler un peu sur l'ouvrage qu'on étudie depuis la semaine dernière_ » Elle lança un regard amusé à Jackson qui souffla bruyamment.

« _Okey, j'y vais ! Mais je l'ai pas lu_ » Evidemment son comportement fit rire toute la classe. Il se leva pour se placer devant le tableau, empruntant le livre de son voisin au passage. Soudain, la porte de la classe s'ouvrit et une jolie tête blonde fit son apparition, un peu intimidée par tous ces visages braqués sur elle.

« _Désolée du retard, je… j'me suis perdue_ », dit-elle en cherchant une chaise vide.

_« Tu dois être…_ », Quinn vérifiant dans ses affaires, « _Elizabeth Smith ?_ ». La jeune fille hocha de la tête en mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Elle qui ne voulait pas se faire remarquer.

_« Okey, je suis Quinn Fabray, ton nouveau professeur de littérature. Pour ton prochain cours, il faudrait que tu sois munie de ces ouvrages pour pouvoir suivre_ » Elle lui tendit une liste sur une feuille.

Les élèves se mirent à rigoler d'un coup, et Quinn n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Elle ferma les yeux et sourit sarcastiquement.

_« Mr Turner, voulez-vous bien vous concentrer sur Baudelaire je vous prie ? Ou je vous envoie directement chez le proviseur. _» Il roula des yeux et se reconcentra sur le livre en question. _« Donc Mlle Smith, pourriez-vous vous présenter en quelques mots à l'ensemble de la classe ?_ »

La jeune fille acquiesça, et se retourna en face de ses camarades.

« _Je m'appelle Elizabeth Smith… mais mes amis m'appellent Beth. J'ai quinze ans… and hum… _», elle échangea un regard avec son professeur puis fit un signe de la main dans les airs pour dire qu'elle avait terminé _« Voilà. Si vous avez des questions…_ »

« _D'où venez-vous exactement ?_ », Quinn demanda puisque personne ne paraissait vouloir intervenir.

_« Hum… d'un peu partout, je voyage beaucoup avec ma famille… c'est la troisième fois que je déménage cette année_ », répondit-elle embarrassée.

Un _« ohhhhhhhhhhhhh_ » résonna dans l'ensemble des élèves, apparemment impressionnés.

_« Ca vous arrive souvent de traverser la route sans regarder autour de vous ? _» questionna Quinn avec un sourire amusé et un sourcil levé. L'adolescente ne répondit pas et lui sourit juste en retour.

_« T'es une vraie blonde ou c'est juste pour te la jouer cool ?_ » une nouvelle fois, la classe rigola à la remarque de Jackson et Quinn le réprimanda du regard. « _Quoi ? Comme si personne ne voulait savoir ! Alors ?_ »

« _Et toi t'as toujours été comme ça_ ? » répondit Beth, avec une lumière de défi dans le regard, pas le moins du monde impressionnée par son attitude. Son caractère commençait à se réveiller.

« _Comme ça quoi ?_ », demanda-t-il étonné.

_« Plus de muscle que de neurones_ ? » répliqua-t-elle sans attendre en levant un sourcil. L'ensemble de la classe rigola et Quinn s'interposa entre les deux pour pousser Beth à s'assoir.

_« Okey tous les deux on se calme, Turner, les yeux posés sur ce bouquin et Mlle Smith… tenez vous tranquille_ ». Beth s'installa à son bureau, un immense sourire aux lèvres, ne prêtant pas attention à la remarque de son professeur. Elle appréciait déjà ce nouveau lycée.

-O-O-O-

A la fin du cours, Quinn appela Beth à son bureau alors qu'elle rangeait ses affaires. La jeune fille roula des yeux, sachant pertinemment ce que son professeur allait lui dire. Jackson lui tapa sur les fesses en faisant une petite moue pour l'énerver un peu plus. Beth serra les dents et se retourna, un immense sourire sur son visage. Il ne restait plus qu'eux et leur professeur dans la classe, et Quinn observait la scène en attendant que Beth veuille bien la rejoindre avant de sortir.

« _Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire là ?_ » réplique la jeune fille.

_« Je sens que tous les deux… On a une connexion. T'as pu le sentir n'est-ce pas ?_ ». Beth ne put s'empêcher de rigoler outrageusement devant lui à sa remarque.

_« D'accord, tu veux que j'te dise ? Primo, on se connait depuis 1h je suis peut être une garce mais je ne vais pas me laisser tripoter par un mec comme toi, segundo, tu m'as l'air d'être un bon loser et je ne sors pas avec des losers dans ton genre. Et tertio… à l'évidence, tu as un problème puisque tu es à fond sur la prof de littérature, qui tu ne le sais peut être pas parce que comme je l'ai dit il te manque certains neurones, mais elle est mariée ou va bientôt l'être aux vues de la bague qu'elle porte. Alors arrête de te la jouer cool avec ta réputation de faux rocker, tu ne m'intéresses pas_. » Elle balança son sac sur son épaule et tourna les talons pour rejoindre Miss Fabray. Jackson resta sans voix, les bras balans, ne sachant quoi répondre. Il prit ses affaires, et la fusilla du regard en sortant de la pièce.

« _Wow… vous ne trouvez pas que vous y êtes allée un peu fort là_ ? », demanda Quinn une fois seules.

_« Pourquoi, vous êtiez intéressée ?_ », horrifiée par cette idée

« _Non non… mais malgré ses faux airs, il est quelqu'un de bien. Et je ne pense pas qu'une fille lui ait déjà parlé comme ça_ ». Quin rigola un peu et Beth la suivit.

_« Alors ? vous vouliez me voir ? Et vous pouvez me tutoyer »_

_« Oui, j'aurais aimé qu'on discute toutes les deux. Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué pendant le cours, mais je suis très ouverte… » _

_« Ils ont l'air de vous apprécier en tout cas. » _

_« Ouais, merci. »_

_« Mais honnêtement… je suis désolée… mais je vois pas en quoi ça vous servirait de me connaitre étant donné que je vais surement redéménager dans quelques mois. C'est ma vie, elle est comme ça._ »

« _Peut être que tu pourrais m'en dire plus sur toi_ », Quinn tentait de la faire parler, à l'évidence cette ado cachait un mal être profond, mais elle ne savait pas encore pourquoi. Seulement elle pouvait le lire sur son visage.

« _Ecoutez…Madame… euh Miss Fabray, c'est ça ? Vous avez l'air super sympa et tout… mais j'ai pas besoin de votre pitié._ »

« _Qui parle de pitié ici ?_ », Quinn fronça les sourcils, préoccupée par cette conversation. Beth s'humidifia les lèvres, cherchant ses mots. Elle se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise en sa présence. Elle touchait une corde sensible.

_« Quand je vais vous raconter vous allez forcément avoir pitié de moi et… non. Je n'veux pas. J'veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille._ » Beth fit un pas en arrière, repoussant toute proposition.

_« Est-ce à propos de tes problèmes de cœur ? Tu sais -»_

_« Comment vous êtes au courant ?_ » Beth fronça les sourcils, soudain suspicieuse.

_« C'est notre rôle en tant que prof de connaitre un minimum nos élèves pour les comprendre »_

_« Vous n'avez pas besoin de me connaitre ! »_ Beth commençait à lever la voix et à paniquer. Il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici. « Laissez-moi tranquille ! »

_« Eliza…_ » Quinn se leva mais elle était déjà sortie en trombes. Elle se massa les tempes de chaque coté de sa tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. Elle comprenait le comportement de la jeune fille, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se faisait envoyer balader. Mais quelque chose l'intriguait et la poussait à l'aider. Le regard dans ses yeux peut être… si familier et pourtant si lointain. Quinn rangea ses affaires et sortit à son tour de la table.

-O-O-O-

C'était le début de soirée, et le bar était déjà en ébullition. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête, heureusement que ses amis étaient là pour l'aider à servir les clients. Une jeune femme à la peau mate entra et s'assit directement au bar.

_« Une vodka orange por favor _! » Il connaissait cette voix, ce qui le poussa à se retourner et à lui faire glisser son verre le long du comptoir jusqu'à sa place.

_« Hey Lopez, quoi d'neuf ?_ » L'homme passa une main sur sa crête et se plaça en face d'elle pour engager la conversation.

_« Rien… j'ai cherché toutes les annonces et personne ne veut de moi ! Du coup, je noie mon chagrin dans l'alcool. Et toi ?_ » Santana prit le verre entre ses doigts, fit sonner les glaçons au fond entre eux puis le toisa.

_« Le bar marche toujours aussi bien comme tu le vois. Hey Sam, oublie pas la table 3_ » Sam se retourna et lui fit un clin d'œil pour lui montrer qu'il avait compris. Il salua de la tête Santana.

« _Oh ! Fabray s'est fiancée hier soir !_ » annonça-t-elle nonchalamment. Puck releva la tête et échangea un regard sérieux avec son amie. Non ça ne lui plaisait, et non il ne pouvait rien y faire.

_« Tu lui souhaiteras félicitations de ma part_ », dit-il en faisant claquer sa mâchoire.

_« Je ne lui dirais rien du tout, tu bougeras ton putain de cul blanc pour lui dire_ »

« _Non mais franchement, je suis heureux pour elle… mais Stefan ? Vraiment ? Comment est-ce qu'elle peut juste envisager de passer le restant de sa vie avec lui ?_ »

« _Il est gentil, beau mec, il a du pognon. Autre chose ? Tu trouveras toujours quelque chose contre ses petits amis »_

_« En l'occurrence son futur mari_ ». Puck nettoyait le comptoir en face de lui, sans lever le regard vers son amie « _Je veux juste qu'elle soit heureuse_ ».

« _Elle l'est. Réellement. Et si tu ne le vois pas, c'est seulement parce que tu es aveuglée par la jalousie_ »

« _Hey arrête ça !_ », Puck la pointa avec son éponge, « J_e ne suis pas jaloux ! D'ailleurs je suis toujours avec Hadley, et ça fait plus de trois mois qu'on est ensemble. Tout se passe bien. »_

La jeune femme en question arriva, embrassa Santana pour lui dire bonjour, et passa derrière le comptoir pour voir son amant. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement. Cette nouvelle femme était arrivée dans sa vie alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Au début elle n'avait été qu'un coup d'un soir, mais très vite elle était revenue régulièrement au bar, et finalement, même s'il ne voulait pas réellement s'engager, il avait cédé. Elle avait des allures de mannequin, très grande, des jambes interminables, brune, d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Santana détourna le regard lorsqu'ils s'embrassèrent. C'est vrai qu'ils allaient bien ensemble, il fallait se l'avouer, mais tout le monde savait pertinemment que cette idylle ne mènerait nulle part. C'était plus physique que spirituel entre eux. D'ailleurs elle se demandait s'ils parlaient quand ils étaient ensemble. La jeune femme repartit aussitôt, leur souhaitant bonne soirée, prétextant qu'elle devait se sauver pour retrouver des amies en ville mais qu'elle serait de retour pas trop tard.

_« Tu vois, on s'entend bien_ ». Puck démontra à Santana.

_« Elle est hot. Mais franchement, un peu superficielle sur les bords…_ » Sam était arrivé, prenait un grand verre de martini et se dépêchait de le servir à l'autre bout du comptoir. Alors que Puck fronçait des sourcils, Sam se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

_« Il est jaloux._ » répondit Puck.

_« Enfin bref, ça m'est égal. Tout ça ne me regarde pas de toute manière._ » Santana but son verre d'un trait, se leva et remis sa veste sur ses épaules.

_« Tu me l'offres bien entendu »_

_« Quand est-ce que tu vas enfin te décider à me payer ? »_

_« Attends laisse moi réfléchir…. Jamais ! Bonne soirée les nuls _», elle fit un signe de la main à Puck et Sam puis sortit du bar. Elle faillit entrer en collision avec une jeune fille, puis se poussa pour la laisser renter.

-O-O-O-

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Beth avait terminé les cours, elle s'était achetée un sandwich pour diner, ne voulant pas rentrer chez elle. Plus elle restait loin de la maison, mieux elle se portait. Et de toute manière, personne ne serait là à l'attendre pour savoir à quelle heure elle rentrerait. Personne ne l'attendait. Jamais.

Elle réajusta son bonnet et son manteau, le froid commençait à se faire sentir lorsque la nuit arrivait. Elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer, pas encore, alors au fond de la rue où elle se trouvait, elle vit une pancarte _« Open Bar »,_ et décida d'y aller faire un tour. Juste prendre un café, se réchauffer un peu, trainer sur son I-Phone en écoutant de la musique, le temps de repartir ensuite. Elle posa la main sur la porte du pub lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit et une jeune femme, la trentaine faillit lui rentrer dedans. Beth s'excusa et entra à sa suite. Il y avait du monde pour un bar qui ne payait pas de mine à l'extérieur, et pourtant, l'ambiance était au rendez-vous. Elle défit les boutons de son manteau et s'approcha du bar, vers un homme bien bâti, avec une crête le long de son crane. Elle sourit. C'était plutôt marrant comme coupe.

_« Excusez-moi… _» L'homme se retourna et lui sourit, puis fronça les sourcils en la scrutant de haut en bas.

_« On sert pas d'alcool aux mineurs, désolé_ » et il reprit exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire comme si de rien n'était. Non en fait, il n'était pas marrant. Du tout. Plutôt énervant même. Elle monta sur un des tabourets de bar pour prendre de la hauteur. Il se retourna vers elle, un peu surpris de la voir encore ici.

_« Un coca c'est possible ou c'est aussi interdit aux mineurs les bulles ? _» il plissa les yeux, puis lui sourit. Il attrapa une bouteille et la lui servit dans un verre. Elle sortit son porte monnaie et lui tendit la monnaie.

_« Désolé, la plupart des jeunes de ton âge viennent pour picoler_… »

« _Je suis peut être jeune mais pas stupide. J'ai lu la pancarte derrière_ » Elle désigna une affiche derrière Puck, qui rappelait les règles en matière de service d'alcool aux mineurs. « _Mais entre nous, je n'suis pas si jeune que ça_ »

Puck appuya ses coudes contre le comptoir, en face d'elle pour l'observer. _« Tu as quoi, 14-15 ans au juste ?_ »

_« Presque seize_ »

« Impressionnant » Puck se moqua un peu, « Je pourrais être ton père… tu es jeune. Tu ne le sais pas encore mais seize c'est jeune »

Beth se mit à rigoler et à le montrer du doigt _« Mon grand frère à la limite n'exagérons rien_ ». Puck préféra acquiescer du menton.

_« Très bien, alors si je prends mon rôle de grand frère au sérieux, que fais-tu ici à cette heure-ci, sans amis, sans personne, alors que tu es censée avoir cours demain ? Tu as peut être bientôt seize ans, mais tu n'es pas stupide, comme tu me l'as dit… se balader tard comme ça le soir… ce n'est pas un peut trop risqué ? Surtout pour une fille ? Tes parents doivent être en train de te chercher _».

Beth prit une gorgée du soda et sourit en coin, continuant de fixer le verre entre ses doigts. _« Si seulement… _»

_« Alors quoi ? Tes parents se foutent de savoir où te trouves ?_ »

_« Tu ne les connais pas, c'est pour ça que tu dis ça_ »

_« Ils ne peuvent pas être si mauvais…_ »

_« Ils ne le sont pas. C'est juste que… c'est une très longue histoire inintéressante »_ Elle secoua la tête, termina son verre d'une traite et lui sourit « _Merci pour le soda_ » Puis sauta de son siège pour atteindre la porte du bar et déguerpir sans se retourner.

« _Attends_ » L'appela Puck. Mais elle avait déjà disparu.

-O-O-O-

Beth se tenait devant chez elle. Enfin la maison qu'elle appelait « _chez elle_ ». Elle ne voulait pas rentrer, elle savait pertinemment ce qui allait arriver. Ils allaient faire comme si ils se souciaient d'elle, juste parce qu'ils en avaient la garde temporaire. Faire semblant de s'inquiéter, et retourner à leurs préoccupations principales, c'est-à-dire leur vie _sans elle_. Ce n'était pas la pire famille d'accueil chez laquelle elle était tombée, bien au contraire, elle était passée par tous types de familles. La famille aisée mais coincée, qui l'obligeait à aller à l'Eglise tous les dimanches et à garder les enfants plus jeunes qu'elle le reste du temps où elle n'était pas en cours. Elle était aussi passée par la famille violente, où lorsqu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour n'importe quoi, le père la frappait, ce qui eut pour conséquence d'appeler les services sociaux et de l'amener dans une autre famille. Toute sa vie, elle avait été ballotée de familles en familles. Normalement, ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça li avait-on dit. Elle ne connaissait rien de ses parents, aucune trace d'eux. Elle savait juste qu'ils avaient décidé de l'abandonner à une famille, c'était certain elle devait avoir une famille. Mais lorsque cette dernière apprit qu'elle avait une malformation du cœur, ils se désistèrent alors. Mais ça n'aurait jamais dû se passer comme ça. Souvent elle se demandait ce qui se serait passé si ses parents biologiques n'avaient pas trouvé de famille pour elle. L'auraient-ils gardée ou ça n'aurait rien changé ? Elle se posait tout un tas de question à leur sujet : de quoi avaient-ils l'air ? Etaient-ils toujours ensemble ? Où est-ce qu'ils vivaient en ce moment ? Est-ce qu'elle leur ressemblait un tout petit peu ? Les reconnaitrait-elle en les voyant ? Mais la question qui revenait sans cesse était : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avaient-ils abandonné ? Elle se faisait tout un tas de scénarios dans sa tête lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Ils ne l'avaient pas abandonné, c'est juste qu'ils mettaient plus longtemps à rentrer. Elle pensait qu'ils viendraient la chercher un jour ou l'autre. Maintenant, cette question se posait plus sous cette forme : Pourquoi l'avoir laissée ? Parce qu'il ne pouvaient pas l'assumer financièrement ? Parce qu'ils étaient des junkies ? Parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas d'un enfant malade à s'occuper ? Parce qu'ils ne l'aimaient pas ? Parce que c'était juste une histoire sans lendemain ? Un adultère ?

Cette fois-ci la famille chez laquelle elle se trouvait était normale, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se sentir chez elle. Jamais. Elle n'avait jamais connu ce sentiment, même pas une seule fois. Et lorsque les familles apprenaient qu'elle était susceptible de faire une crise cardiaque, la plupart se rétractaient aussitôt ne voulant pas avoir la mort d'une enfant sur la conscience.

Elle se décida enfin à entrer. Il était vingt trois heures, et tout le monde dormait déjà. Elle vérifia son portable au cas où, pour voir si ils avaient tenté de l'appeler, mais rien ne s'afficha. Même si elle ne les appréciait pas, elle aurait voulu qu'ils se soucient d'elle. Pour une fois. N'importe qui. Juste quelqu'un.

-O-O-O-

_« C'est à cette heure que tu rentres ?_ » Quinn se trouvait dans le salon, tranquillement installée dans le canapé à siroter son café en regardant un énième épisode de Friends. Santana et Quinn étaient devenues colocataires par la forces des choses : Santana cherchait un endroit où dormir et Quinn avait un grand loft. Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux ans qu'elles partageaient cet endroit, et bientôt Quinn finirait par le quitter pour s'installer avec son nouveau prétendant.

_« J'étais au bar avec les mecs et t'es pas ma mère à c'que j'sache. Mama Lopez est plus virulente_ » Santana posa sa veste et la rejoignit sur le canapé. _« J'ai aussi dit à Puck que ton bel étalon t'avait demandé en mariage et que tu avais dit 'oui'_ » lança Santana d'un air amusée. Elle aimait s'occuper d'affaires qui ne la concernaient pas, et semer son grain de sel à tout va. Quinn roula des yeux à sa réflexion.

_« T'étais vraiment obligée ?_ »

_« Pourquoi ? C'est de notoriété publique à c'que j'sache, non ? De toute manière comme ça c'est fait, tu n'auras pas la lourde tache de lui annoncer, et quand tu le feras, il aura digéré la pilule_ » Santana prit la tasse des mains de Quinn et but une gorgée avant de s'étouffer. _« Beurk, j'sais pas comment tu fais pour pas mettre de sucre »_

« _L'habitude sûrement. Mais sérieusement San', t'étais obligée d'aller lui raconter_ ? »

« _Ecoute c'est pas ma faute s'il peut pas passer à autre chose ! Regarde toi tu vas de l'avant ! A trente deux piges s'il peut pas quand même, après tout ce temps ! Il faut juste qu'il se bouge un peu ! Je l'aide c'est tout »_

C'est vrai que les choses avec Puck ne s'étaient pas exactement terminées comme ils l'avaient spéré, mais ils restaient néanmoins bons amis. Quinn soupira, de toute manière elle ne pourrait jamais aller contre son amie lorsqu'elle avait une idée en tête. Santana se leva pour chercher une bière dans le réfrigérateur et revenir sur le canapé.

_« Sinon ça s'est bien passé ? »_

_« Eh bien, y'a une nouvelle élève qu'est arrivée dans ma classe aujourd'hui »_

« _Elle vient d'où ?_ » questionna Santana.

_« De partout et de nulle part apparemment _». Santana la fixa bizarrement, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. « _Elle a l'air perdue_ », continua Quinn distraitement, encore dans ses pensées.

« _Tous les ados sont perdus Q. et pour différentes raisons_ »

« _Oui mais là… je sais pas, y a quelque chose et je peux pas m'arrêter d'y penser »_ dit Quinn agacée. Comme s'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle savait mais qu'elle n'arrivait pas à cerner. « _Et je suis sûre que je suis tout près… et… _»

« _Et ?_ »

« _Je me sens complètement impuissante. San', je suis prof, si un de mes élèves est mal dans sa peau, ça me pose un problème. Chaque enseignant a envie que ses élèves s'épanouissent._ »

« _Tu ne prendrais pas trop à cœur cette histoire ? _» demanda Santana en buvant une gorgée de sa bière.

«_ Elle s'appelle Elizabeth. Tu comprends, 'Beth'… elle ont à peu près le même âge. Et je peux pas m'arrêter de penser que si c'était elle, j'aimerais que quelqu'un l'aide, tu comprends ? _»

Santana hocha la tête, comprenant maintenant tout à fait d'où lui venait cette implication chez la jeune fille. Santana se leva et se pencha vers son amie et lui prit la main dans la sienne en la serrant.

_« Juste, fais attention à toi. Elle n'est pas Elle._ » Elle prit son amie dans ses bras avant de prendre la direction de sa chambre et de lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Quinn éteignit la télé, et réfléchit encore quelques secondes à toute cette histoire. Santana avait raison comme toujours.

-O-O-O-

Après l'épisode de la veille, Beth était repartie en cours plutôt sereine. Non, elle n'avait toujours pas d'amis, et non ça ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça pour le moment. Elle ouvrit son casier pour ranger ses affaires mais fut interrompue par une voix familière.

« _Hey Blondie, toujours en colère contre moi_ ? », c'était évidemment Jackson, son petit sourire en coin toujours à la même place. Beth roula des yeux à sa remarque, ferma son casier et repartit dans la direction inverse. Il ne se démonta pas, et la rattrapa pour marcher à ses cotés le long des couloirs. Les mains dans les poches, son blouson noir sur les épaules, il marchait d'une démarche désinvolte.

« _Okey, j'te fais chier c'est ça ?_ »

« _Tu es juste un p'tit peu collant tu vois ? Ça fait un jour que je suis là et tu commences déjà à me harceler…_ »

« _Bien, je m'y suis mal pris, je te l'accorde. Mais, tu pourrais au moins me laisser ma chance. Tu connais personne ici à c'que j'sache_. »

Elle s'arrêta en face de lui et pointa son indexe sur son torse. Surpris, il se recula.

_« Tu ne comprends pas le français je crois. ..intéressée_, » dit-elle en articulant chaque mot sortant de sa bouche. _« Laisse-moi tranquille _».

Il leva les bras au ciel, désarmé. Elle venait de le jeter devant tout le monde. Il lui lança un dernier regard oblique, ravala sa fierté puis déguerpit. Beth souffla de soulagement.

« _Hey, je vois que tu ne te laisses pas faire._ » Une jeune fille métisse vint à sa rencontre. Elle venait d'assister à la scène et avait trouvé leur échange plutôt intéressant.

_« Ouais…_ » Beth fronça les sourcils d'un air soupçonneux.

« _Je suis Abby…_ », La jeune fille en question lui tendit la main en levant un sourcil. Beth la serra après avoir décidé qu'elle avait l'air cool.

_« Beth. Nouvelle._ »

« _Ouais j'avais remarqué. On est dans la même classe_. » Déclara-t-elle en acquiesçant. Elle lui fit signe de la suivre du menton.

_« Alors comme ça… tu refuses les avances de Jackson ?_ » demanda Abby intriguée.

Beth sourit. Les histoires de filles commençaient déjà.

_« J'y ai peut être été un peu fort mais… -« _

_« Non mais personne ne refuse ses avances tu vois ? C'est genre le mec le plus convoité du lycée_. »

Beth lui lança un regard sceptique.

« _Hum, sérieusement ?_ »

_« C'est l'ex d'Amber »_

_« Qui est ? »_

_« Oh c'est juste la capitaine des Cheerleaders, donc si tu suis mon raisonnement… populaire. »_

_« Et donc la règle c'est de ne pas toucher son ex ? » _

« _Non, Amber est cool. Populaire ET cool. Les trois quarts des minettes rêvent d'être à sa place. Jackson est populaire aussi. C'est pour ça que la plupart des filles rêvent de sortir avec lui »_

_« Okey, déjà ça m'enlève tout attrait à sa personne. Je suis bien loin de vouloir être populaire ou de faire attention à mon image. Et honnêtement, me trouver un mec est le dernier de mes soucis en ce moment. Et surtout s'il est l'ex d'une meneuse de claques. »_

Abby l'observa un moment puis sourit en plaquant ses livres contre sa poitrine.

_« Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre_ ».

-O-O-O-

C'était la fin de la journée, Beth et sa nouvelle amie sortaient du lycée. Beth trouvait que cette journée ne s'était pas trop mal passée : elle avait fait connaissance mais s'était faite remarquée en cours de maths parce qu'elle commençait à s'endormir. Elle avait aussi appris qu'Abby avait pris des matières en plus, elle avait rejoint le Glee Club et les cours de théâtre. Beth n'avait rien dit mais n'en pensait pas moins. Le Glee Club était d'un ringard… elle avait poliment décliné son offre lorsqu'Abby lui avait demandé si ça l'intéressait. Elle l'aimait bien, mais fallait pas pousser. Elles se séparèrent après quelques mètres de marche ensemble et se dirent à demain.

Beth prenait la direction de la petite école. Comme dans chaque famille d'accueil où elle s'était trouvée, elle jouait plus ou moins le rôle de la babysitter/grande sœur. Et donc cela consistait entre autre, à aller chercher le soit disant petit frère/petite sœur à la sortie de l'école. En l'occurrence il s'agissait d'Adam, quatre ans et demi, et plutôt sociable avec elle. Malgré cela, elle détestait être prise pour ce qu'elle n'était pas.

Elle passa le portail de l'école et entra dans l'édifice. Dans les couloirs, des dizaines de dessins colorés recouvraient les murs, c'était assez amusant. Elle ne savait pas vraiment où se trouvait la classe d'Adam, elle dût donc faire plusieurs pièces avant de le trouver. Assis à une table à sa taille avec ses camarades, il construisait une sorte de château avec de gros légos. Il ne la vit pas arriver, alors elle l'appela de l'autre bout de la classe. L'institutrice l'entendit elle aussi, et se leva.

Beth leva un sourcil, bouche bée, en voyant qui se trouvait à enseigner dans cette classe. La jeune femme lui sourit et vint à sa rencontre. Adam pliait ses affaires pendant ce temps.

« _Miss Fabray ? »_

_« Elizabeth… »_ En effet, sa prof de littérature se trouvait à enseigner aussi dans cette école de quartier ?

« _Qu'est-ce que… vous travaillez ici aussi ? _» c'est tout ce que put répondre Beth.

_« Oui… j'ai deux emplois. Pour tout te dire, enseigner en tant que professeur de lettres ne paie pas toutes mes charges à la fin du mois »_ dit Quinn.

_« Je croyais pourtant que les enseignants étaient pétés de tunes…_ » dit Beth en fronçant les sourcils.

Adam les avait rejoint et s'était posée à coté de Beth.

_« T'es prêt bonhomme ? »_ demanda Beth en lui ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux. L'enfant grogna et se recoiffa en acquiesçant.

_« Adam est ton petit frère ? _» demanda Quinn en les désignant tous les deux.

_« Non pas encore_ ! » répondit Adam fièrement en levant le menton

_« Pas encore_ ? » dit Quinn intriguée

« _Ferme-là !_ » chuchota Beth à Adam.

_« T'es pas ma nounou non plus. Elle vit chez nous depuis une semaine. _» Répondit il fièrement.

Beth roula des yeux, en se promettant de l'engueuler une fois sortis. Quinn paraissait de plus en plus intriguée par cette histoire et Beth le voyait bien. Elle détestait qu'on s'intéresse à sa vie privée. Elle coupa court à cette conversation.

« _On y va »_ Elle le prit par la main et ils sortirent de la classe. Quinn les suivit un moment puis la rappela.

« _Miss Smith ?_ »

Beth se retourna et l'observa. _« A demain_ ». Quinn lui sourit et rentra dans la classe.

_« Miss Quinn est gentille. Je l'aime bien_ » dit Adam en reprenant sa route, toujours accroché à Beth. Cette dernière ne répondit pas mais sourit intérieurement. Au moins une personne se souciait de la revoir le lendemain.

-O-O-O-

Il se trouvait dans sa voiture depuis une demi-heure, et se réchauffait comme il le pouvait avec son miteux chauffage. Il attendait. Il ne savait pas s'il devait y aller ou non. Enfin si, il devait mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie. Il se résigna et prit son courage à deux mains. Il sortit de la voiture et emprunta les escaliers jusqu'à son appartement. Il se planta devant la porte, réajusta sa veste puis sonna sur le coté. Des pas se firent entendre de l'autre coté, et au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient, il ressentait des palpitations dans son artère gauche. La porte s'ouvrit enfin, et il s'attendait à tomber sur une toute autre personne.

_« Eh bien, eh bien… Puckerman_ ! » remarqua Santana, un grand sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Puck roula des yeux et la regarda d'un air blasé.

_« Je repasserai »,_ il s'apprétait à repartir lorsque Santana le retint par la manche de son manteau.

_« Attends… t'étais là pour Fabray ? _» demanda-t-elle

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de lever un sourcil, comme si c'était évident.

_« Elle va pas tarder. Elle rentre un peu plus tard quand elle est avec les mioches_. »

_« Dit-lui juste que je suis passé… non ne lui dit rien. Je l'appellerai_ »

_« C'était pour quoi ?_ » demanda Santana un peu trop curieuse, puis elle réalisa toute seule _« Oh… c'est pour cette histoire de mariage ? Tu te bouges enfin le cul ? »_

_« Je venais pour la féliciter, voilà tout. Rien d'extraordinaire._ » répondit-il.

_« La féliciter à ta manière, uh ?_ » Santana rigola à sa propre remarque et Puck ne daigna même pas esquisser un sourire.

_« Enfin bref, fais comme tu le sens… dit lui ou pas que je suis passé… »_ il tourna les talons et entendit la porte se refermer alors qu'il descendait les escaliers. Arrivé au rez de chaussée, il ouvrit la porte pour sortir du bâtiment et tomba sur Quinn, qui s'apprêtait à rentrer. Il lui sourit et lui tint la porte en bon gentleman pour la laisser passer.

_« Puck, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? T'étais venu pour San' ?_ » demanda Quinn, toujours aussi surprise de le trouver dans le hall.

_« Non… j'étais dans les parages quand je me suis souvenu que je pouvais prendre le temps de m'arrêter pour te souhaiter toutes mes félicitations pour la demande en mariage. » _

Quinn sourit en baissant le regard. C'était bizarre. Ça avait toujours été bizarre entre eux à partir du moment où ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de se séparer. C'était comme si c'était plus facile d'être ensemble que d'être simplement des amis. Sans oublier le lourd passé qui les hantait chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient. Et maintenant, il était là à la féliciter pour son futur mariage. Il la félicitait d'avoir pu avancer dans sa vie sans lui. Elle savait que c'était dur pour lui, car ça l'était aussi pour elle, il ne fallait pas se mentir. Malgré le fait qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble depuis un moment, elle avait toujours de profonds sentiments envers lui, qu'il s'agisse de jalousie par rapport à sa nouvelle prétendue petite amie, que ce soit des signes de regrets concernant leur relation, que ce soit de la tristesse parce qu'elle savait qu'elle le perdait.

« _Merci_ », dit-elle. Elle n'osait toujours pas croiser son regard.

_« J'espère que vous serez heureux… et… tu sais… toute la suite qui va avec »_, il s'était apprêté à enchainer avec le _« heureux et aurez beaucoup d'enfants_ », mais c'était au dessus de ses forces. A ce point, il priait juste pour que son fiancé soit diagnostiquer stérile et qu'il faille l'amputer de son membre masculin.

Quinn acquiesça de la tête en souriant. Puck ne sentait plus à l'aise maintenant, il fallait qu'ils sorte, surtout que ses montées d'adrénaline au cœur lui reprenait. C'était sûrement dû à la présence de Quinn.

« Bon, je vais y aller… Hadley m'attend » Il hésita à la serrer dans ses bras mais résista intérieurement ça l'achèverait sur place.

« Bonne soirée Puck. » Il fit un signe de la tête et sortit du batîment.

-O-O-O-

To Be Continued…

Auteur : Je vous invite donc maintenant à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé de cette nouvelle fic ! Dois-je la continuer ou vraiment, je dois abandonner ? Qu'est-ce que vous aimeriez voir dedans ?

Je pense que Quinn et Puck vont apprendre que Beth est leur fille à la fin du prochain chapitre…


	2. Reflections of my life

_Mes Gleeks ! Voici enfin le chapitre 2 ! Je n'ai pas mis autant de temps que j'aurais pu, mais vu le nombre incroyable de commentaires et de retours positifs sur cette fic, je me suis dit que je vous devais bien ça ! Vous avez été super ! ça m'a vraiment boosté à finir rapidement ce chapitre._

_J'espère que vous allez autant apprécier celui-là. Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 2 : Reflections of my life**

Quinze jours. Quinze jours qu'elle tentait de survivre dans cette nouvelle vie. Quinze jours qu'elle faisait semblant. Elle s'en foutait, puisque dans quelques mois elle aurait enfin seize ans et elle pourrait demander l'émancipation. Seul problème : quitter une famille d'accueil pour aller où et faire quoi ? D'accord, elle avait toujours eu un coté rebelle et arrogante, mais il y avait cette petite voix au fond d'elle qui se voulait réaliste et plutôt terre à terre. Elle ne voulait pas être une ratée, tout ça parce qu'elle avait pris de mauvaises décisions aux mauvais moments. Elle avait quand même plus d'ambition. Elle aimait lire et écrire. Elle aimait aussi la musique, et chanter. La plupart du temps sous la douche ou avec le sèche-cheveux allumé, mais ça comptait quand même. Un jour, elle ferait ce qu'elle aurait envie de sa vie, et elle serait heureuse. C'était la seule chose qui comptait.

Avant tout, Beth n'avait pratiquement pas d'argent de coté et si un jour elle devait se casser d'ici, elle aurait besoin de cash. C'est donc le week-end suivant qu'elle s'attela à sa tâche : trouver un petit job. Bien évidemment, il ne fallait pas que ses heures de travail influent sur ses heures de cours, et donc la plupart des annonces étaient hors de portée. Elle était revenue au bar du mec à la crête pour cocher et appeler les annonces susceptibles d'être intéressantes. Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'elle rayait chaque annonce les unes après les autres, toujours sans succès. Après tout, le prétexte de l'âge était un refus catégorique, elle n'avait même pas encore seize ans, et peu importait la motivation. Elle soupira lorsque le dernier communiqué dans le journal fut à son tour rayé de la liste. Ses rêves disparaissaient peu à peu. Et son soda aussi.

Puck était au bar, il avait remarqué la présence et le retour de la jeune fille dans son établissement. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant entrer et prendre place à une des tables. Après quelques heures à passer des centaines de coups de fil, la jeune fille jeta son portable violemment contre la table, croisa les bras pour s'appuyer contre le dossier de son siège. A nouveau, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Puck. Il lança son torchon sur son épaule et prit place en face d'elle, en retournant la chaise.

_« Alors, ton petit ami vient de te quitter ?_ » lança-t-il d'un sourire moqueur.

Beth ne réagit pas, elle leva seulement son regard. Décidément, il était plus exaspérant que drôle ce type. Il ne pouvait pas juste la laisser tranquille ? Elle venait seulement ici parce qu'elle ne connaissait pas d'autres endroits, et le soda n'y était pas très cher. Puck se racla la gorge en voyant qu'elle préférait l'ignorer. Il connaissait ce mécanisme de défense chez les femmes. Elle voulait le faire passer pour un gros nul, mais cela ne l'affectait jamais. Son regard se posa sur le journal gribouillé de partout, et il lut les inscriptions.

_« Tu cherches un boulot ? _», demanda-t-il d'un air concerné.

Beth prit son temps pour répondre. Elle avait envie de lui balancer un _« Parce que tu sais lire ? _» ou un _« Waow quel esprit de déduction Sherlock Holmes_», mais se ravisa. Ça c'était son coté rebelle et arrogant donc. Son autre coté lui dictait plutôt de la jouer cool, parce que ce malheureux était peut être bête, mais pas forcément méchant. Et surtout, il paraissait intéressé. Ou en tout cas, pas totalement désintéressé comparé au reste du monde. Elle déplia ses bras et répondit.

_« Ouais. J'ai besoin d'argent, mais personne ne veut me prendre à cause de mon âge_ »

_« Donc, seize ans, c'est jeune_ », dit-il son sourire en coin, se rappelant de leur première discussion.

Beth se surprit à sourire à sa remarque, il l'avait piégée. Finalement, il n'était peut être pas aussi bête qu'il en avait l'air.

_« Enfin bref, ça change rien au fait que j'ai besoin d'un boulot et que je vais encore devoir attendre des mois avant de pouvoir devenir indépendante financièrement_ »

« _Je comprends. Moi à ton âge je nettoyais des piscines. Et pas que les piscines…_ » à ce souvenir, ses yeux pétillèrent, remplis de nostalgie. Beth grimaça de dégout en imaginant le pire –qui au final était la triste réalité. « _Tu devrais te trouver quelque chose comme _ça_… enfin tu m'as compris_ »

_« J'ai tout essayé_ », Beth soupira. Comme si elle avait tout tenté à l'évidence.

Puck réfléchit un moment, puis passa la langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Il tenait peut être la solution après tout.

« _Tu sais tenir un bar boucles d'or ?_ »

Beth se redressa à ses mots. Bien sûr. Elle savait tout faire… enfin… elle était prête à tout en tout cas.

_« Eh bien, en quelque sorte. Je sais servir un verre sans en mettre à coté, et je suis plutôt adroite »_

« _J'aurais peut être besoin de quelqu'un le week-end et des fois vers la fin d'après midi. Ça te tente ? »_

Beth ne tenait plus en place, elle allait pour lui sauter au cou et le remercier de tout cœur, lorsqu'une pensée la traversa.

« _Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi. Vous venez juste de créer ce poste. Vous avez pitié de moi_ »

Puck en resta bouche bée. Okey, elle avait raison, il n'avait besoin de personne, le bar tournait très bien à l'heure actuelle. Non ce n'était pas de la pitié c'était juste… qu'il l'aimait bien. Il voulait faire quelque chose de bien. Il voulait simplement l'aider.

_« Non pas du tout ! »_ Il mentait très mal. Ça se lisait sur son visage.

« _Ecoutez, je veux pas vous faire perdre votre temps avec moi… c'est gentil, vraiment. Ça me touche. Mais je peux faire ça toute seule ». _

« _Tu es le genre de fille indépendante c'est ça ? Je suis sûre que tu es le genre de filles un peu féministe sur les bords, qui crie à l'indépendance mais qui se plaint quand on prête un peu moins attention à elle » _

_« Tu ne me connais pas »_, déclara-t-elle d'un ton strict.

_« Et maintenant tu te permets de tutoyer ton futur boss ? »_

_« C'est de la charité ! J'en ai pas besoin ! »_

_« A l'évidence, des tonnes de propositions se bousculent sur ta messagerie, ils n'attendent que toi_ » dit-il en désignant son téléphone du menton. Sérieusement, il devenait agaçant. Il avait évidemment raison, et ça devenait de plus en plus difficile de se l'avouer.

_« Okey, j'accepte, mais à une seule condition »_

Puck tendit l'oreille en fronçant les sourcils. Elle avait du culot. Et ça lui plaisait.

« _Je veux les boissons gratuites_ »

Puck sourit. Il s'attendait à pire, puis se rappela qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait seize ans. Il tendit sa main droite et celle de Beth vint claquer dans la sienne.

_« Marché conclu_ »

-O-O-O-

_« Tu es bientôt prête ? La séance va bientôt commencer… _»

« _Presque _», répondit Quinn en s'arrangeant les quelques mèches rebelles qui lui barraient le visage. Elle sortit enfin de la salle de bain, et rejoignit son fiancé dans la salle à manger. Stefan était beau gosse, il avait du charisme, de l'allure, il savait bien parler, il avait de l'argent, et il était amoureux de Quinn Fabray. Il observait les lieux avec intérêt, puis se retourna en l'entendant arriver derrière lui.

_« Quand comptes-tu quitter cet appartement ?_ » demanda-t-il, les mains dans les poches de son costume. Quinn bégaya, prise au dépourvu sur la question. A vrai dire, elle savait qu'elle ne tarderait pas à partir d'ici, surtout depuis qu'elle s'était promise à lui. Mais elle n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchi. Cet appartement renfermait encore beaucoup trop de souvenirs, des bons comme des mauvais, mais elle s'y sentait chez elle. Ils avaient prévu dans un futur proche et d'un commun accord, qu'ils retrouveraient une maison pour pouvoir commencer leur vie à deux et construire leur famille.

« _Hum… je n'sais pas encore… il faut que je vois…_ » Dit-elle en mettant son manteau sur ses épaules.

_« C'est juste que je suis impatient de vivre avec toi ma chérie_ », il se rapprocha d'elle, l'encercla de ses bras musclés et l'embrassa sur la bouche.

_« Il me tarde aussi, mais je n'peux pas laisser San' toute seule. Elle ne pourra pas assumer le loyer, surtout qu'en ce moment elle n'a pas de boulot_ » dit-elle en éludant la question.

« _Oui et bien à elle de trouver quelqu'un d'autre si elle veut le garder… ou alors elle reverra ses priorités et décidera d'en prendre un moins cher et plus petit _».

Quinn soupira en fronçant les sourcils. Elle n'aimait pas le ton qu'il prenait à chaque fois qu'il parlait de ses amis à elle. Qu'il ne les apprécie pas plus que ça, c'était une chose, mais qu'il le montre ouvertement devant elle était une preuve de non respect. Elle se dégagea de son étreinte en lui faisant bien comprendre qu'elle n'appréciait pas son comportement.

«_ Oh désolée Quinnie… mais … tu n'peux pas m'en vouloir de te presser sur une telle chose _» dit-il en essayant de la reprendre dans ses bras, mais sans succès. Elle perdit son regard dans le mur de droite, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

_« Ecoute Stef', cet appartement représente beaucoup pour moi, j'y ai grandi dedans… mûri même. Peut être que je ne suis pas encore prête à le lâcher comme ça…_ »

_« Ou alors, c'est que tu ne veux pas vivre avec moi »_

_« Non ! C'est pas ça du tout voyons_ !»

« _Alors où est le problème ? Prouve-le-moi. Je pense que tu ne veux pas quitter cet appartement parce qu'il te permet d'avoir une certaine sécurité sur ton indépendance. Une fois qu'on sera installé ensemble, tu penses que tu n'auras plus aucune échappatoire. Mais … quitter cet appartement est symbolique. Si tu le lâches, cela ne voudra pas dire que tu abandonneras ta liberté, seulement que tu me feras entrer dans ta vie pour toujours_ »

Quinn se rendit à l'évidence. Il avait raison. Complètement. Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison en fait. Cet appartement, elle l'avait choisie et habitée avec une personne chère à son cœur. Puck. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient installés ensemble à l'époque, les murs, la déco… tout avait été refait selon leurs gouts. Chaque pièce avait son histoire.

_**-Flashback 6 ans plus tôt-**_

Puck était entré le premier dans l'appartement, la guidant tout doucement dans le salon, remettant soigneusement les clefs de la locataire dans sa poche de jean. Il prit ses mains dans les siennes, continuant de la surveiller pour ne pas qu'elle triche. Il lui avait bandé les yeux avec un foulard à elle, histoire qu'elle ait la surprise en rentrant.

_« Puck, je te préviens, si je craque pour l'appartement et qu'il est hors de nos finances, je te tue_ », dit-elle en serrant sa main dans la sienne, avançant prudemment jusqu'au centre de la pièce. Le jeune homme roula des yeux ouvertement, en profitant du fait qu'elle ne pouvait pas le prendre sur le fait.

_« C'est bon bébé… t'en fais pas. Fais-moi confiance… Là, on y est_ », il se plaça derrière elle et détacha lentement le tissu autour sa tête. Quinn fronça des sourcils, ses yeux pas encore totalement habitués à la lumière de la pièce. Puck ne cessait de l'observer pour voir sa réaction face à sa découverte.

_« Alors qu'est-ce que tu en dis _? », demanda-t-il, pressé de connaitre la réponse « _J'ai fait des pieds et des mains pour pouvoir le visiter avant tout le monde. Il n'est pas encore mis sur le marché_ »

Quinn souriait. Une grande baie vitrée surplombait la ville, et illuminait carrément le salon dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Les couleurs étaient chaudes, c'était exactement ce qu'elle recherchait. L'appartement était moitié vide : un canapé et une commode meublaient la salle, et ça et là quelques autres mobiliers habitaient toujours ici.

« _L'appartement ne sera libre que dans une semaine. Il n'est pas encore en location, la locataire n'a pas fini de déménager. On est les seuls pour le moment dessus. Il te plait_ ? »

Quinn n'avait toujours pas répondu. Elle déambulait dans l'appartement, observant distraitement les autres pièces qu'il contenait, laissant glisser doucement ses doigts contre le mur. Une fois terminé, elle rejoignit Puck dans le salon, il l'attendait les mains dans les poches pour dissimuler son anxiété.

_« Je l'adore_ », déclara-t-elle.

Un large sourire se dessina sur les joues de son amant, _« Sérieux ? Tu as vu la deuxième chambre_ ? » Il lui prit la main et l'entraina dans une des pièces de la résidence « _Tu ne penses pas que ça serait parfait ? » _

Quinn fixa son regard dans le sien, et hocha la tête en souriant. Bien sûr que ce serait parfait. Ils s'étaient compris. Cette chambre correspondrait parfaitement à une chambre d'enfants. « _Et la chambre parentale ? »_ Il l'entraina de nouveau derrière lui dans la plus grande chambre de l'appartement. Un simple lit surplombait la pièce, et une nouvelle baie vitrée laissait rentrer la lumière.

_« Alors ?_ »

Elle se retourna vers lui et leva son sourcil gauche, comme à son habitude. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et rapprocha son visage du sien.

_« J'en dis que cette chambre en verra sûrement trop_ »

Puck sourit en coin, il connaissait bien cette voix. C'était la voix un peu grave et suave qu'elle lui réservait pour faire tourner la tête et fantasmer. A son tour, il passa ses bras autour de ses hanches et la fit reculer jusqu'au lit derrière elle. Seul meuble de la pièce. Elle se laissa tomber dessus en rigolant.

« _Et si on commençait à tester cette nouvelle chambre toi et moi… ?_ » demanda-t-il en prenant place au dessus d'elle, commençant tranquillement son chemin vers son cou.

« _Je meurs déjà d'envie d'emménager_ » dit-elle en saisissant le col de sa chemise.

_**-Fin flashback-**_

« _Quinnie_ ? »

Quinn remis les pieds sur terre et réalisa soudainement qu'elle était en pleine conversation avec son fiancé actuel et non en plein ébat sexuel avec son ex-petit ami. Elle remua la tête pour chasser ces souvenirs.

_« Ecoute Stefan, tu as sûrement raison… comme toujours. J'en parlerai à Santana dans la semaine._ »

Il s'avança vers elle, encercla son visage de ses grandes mains et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. « _On aura notre propre maison, et on sera heureux. Tu verras._ »

Quinn lui sourit mais ne put s'empêcher de penser le contraire.

-O-O-O-

Beth était avec Abby à son casier et discutaient de leur week-end. Beth lui racontait comment elle avait obtenu un p'tit boulot dans un bar, et Abby la félicita.

_« Tu pourras me payer des verres gratuits alors ! » _

_« On sert pas d'alcool aux mineurs »,_ répondit Beth nonchalamment en jouant avec un fil qui pendait de son pull.

Abby roula des yeux à sa remarque, _« Comme s'il était obligé de tout savoir ton boss… D'ailleurs, il est comment ?». _

Beth fronça des sourcils. A vrai dire, elle ne s'était pas posé la question. Bien entendu à 16 ans, elle était attirée par des jeunes de son âge et pouvait aisément avoir le béguin pour un mec plus vieux qu'elle. Mais avec lui c'était différent, elle ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi. Elle ne le voyait pas du tout comme un possible '_crush'_, mais plutôt comme un pote, un grand frère. _« Je sais pas en fait… »._

_« Comment ça ? Je te demande pas d'avoir une histoire avec lui, juste me dire s'il est plutôt repoussant ou beau gosse_ ». Elle ferma son casier, et toutes deux prirent la direction de leur prochain cours qui commençait dans quelques minutes.

Beth réfléchit consciencieusement. _« Je dirais qu'il est bien. Il a quelque chose. Mais il m'attire pas. Par contre, je pense que toi tu serais attirée par lui, si c'est la réponse que tu attends._ »

« _De toute façon, je viendrais forcément t'embêter la bas, et je me ferais mon propre jugement_ »

Beth sourit et acquiesça à cette remarque judicieuse. Les jeunes filles entrèrent dans la classe de Miss Fabray et prirent place vers le centre de la pièce. Beth baissa les yeux vers Jackson, assis juste derrière elle, il lui lança un clin d'œil en faisant claquer sa langue. Elle roula des yeux et n'y prêta pas attention.

Une fois que la classe fut entière, Quinn s'avança devant ses élèves pour discuter du nouveau projet qu'ils allaient devoir préparer.

_« Nous allons maintenant aborder un nouveau sujet. L'autobiographie. Qu'est-ce que cela vous évoque? »_

Abby leva le bras, « _C'est le fait de raconter sa vie… ou une partie de sa vie_ ». Quinn hocha la tête en souriant, _« Oui c'est ça… Autre chose ?_ »

_« C'est de la curiosité et de l'exposition », _déclara Jackson. Quinn leva un sourcil, et tous les regards se tournèrent dans sa direction._ « De l'exposition parce que celui qui écrit raconte sa vie, et franchement qu'est-ce que ça nous apporte ? Il la connait déjà sa vie lui, donc il le fait pas pour lui, mais pour les autres. Il s'expose à la critique des gens sur sa vie. Il veut être jugé. Et de la curiosité par rapport aux personnes qui vont lire son autobiographie pourquoi ils veulent savoir les moindres détails de sa vie ? Franchement ? Y en a pas assez avec tous les magazines et les paparazzis ?_ »

_« Excellente remarque, même si beaucoup de personnes ne seraient pas d'accord avec vous. C'était un grand débat déjà à l'époque, et ça le reste encore aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs le mot n'a été inventé que récemment_. _Donc, pour vous c'est juste 'Raconter sa vie' ?_ »

_« Non c'est aussi une manière de faire passer un message par l'expérience qu'il ou elle a vécu_ », intervint une fille dans le fond.

_« Tout à fait, tu as entièrement raison. La moitié des autobiographies sont écrites pour cette raison, pour partager, apprendre des erreurs ou connaitre le bonheur des autres. Souvent certains récits sont très bénéfiques pour certaines personnes. Ils aident à traverser certains moments._ »

_« Est-ce que lorsqu'on écrit une autobiographie, on est obligé d'être honnêtes_ ? » demanda un garçon au premier rang.

_« La question de la sincérité a longtemps été abordée et controversée, mais beaucoup s'accordent à penser qu'il faut dire la vérité. Certains jouent avec cette frontière sans préciser dans certains ouvrages. Selon Philippe Lejeune, on trouve derrière l'autobiographie un « pacte » conclu entre le lecteur et l'auteur : l'autobiographe prend un engagement de sincérité et, en retour, attend du lecteur qu'il le croie sur parole. C'est le 'pacte autobiographique'. L'auteur doit raconter la vérité, se montrant tel qu'il est, quitte à se ridiculiser ou à exposer publiquement ses défauts. Seul le problème de la mémoire peut aller à l'encontre de ce pacte. Certains souvenirs restent incomplets, comme c'est le cas chez Montaigne, qui dans ses Essais, 'Des Cannibales', se plaint de sa mauvaise mémoire. Pour débuter ce nouveau genre, je vais donc vous demander de commencer votre autobiographie ». _

Les élèves s'agitèrent entre eux, parlant du projet, s'ils étaient contre ou pour, ou encore pour protester.

_« Je ne vous demande pas un roman, mais quelque chose de complet quand même. Vous racontez ce que vous voulez dans la forme que vous le voulez. Je veux seulement que vous soyez sincères. Bien évidemment, ne me racontez pas chaque instant de votre vie, juste des étapes marquantes. Des réflexions personnelles sur votre vécu. Vous avez une semaine pour travailler dessus_ »

_« Ça revient à ce que je disais tout à l'heure. Vous allez tout savoir de nous_ », intervint Jackson.

« _Non pas tout, n'exagérez pas Turner. Je saurais seulement ce que vous décidez de me révéler. Mais ne voyez pas ça comme une exposition, plutôt comme une découverte de soi. Apprenez à vous connaitre. »_

« _Si certaines œuvres servent à envoyer un message… je peux vous révéler mes rêves intimes, pour vous faire passer un message_», dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

« _Vous en avez d'autres des comme ça ? Ne cherchez pas à provoquer la mauvaise note. Je verrais bien si vous êtes sincères ou pas de toute manière. Ça se sent. Tenez Turnez, racontez-moi comment votre mère vous bottait les fesses quand vous étiez petit. Au moins ça me fera rire._ »

Il sourit rapidement puis s'enfonça dans son siège derrière Beth et les moqueries.

« _Des questions ? D'autres remarques aussi pertinentes_ ?» demanda Quinn à sa classe.

Personne ne bougea, elle en conclut qu'ils pouvaient d'ores et déjà commencer à travailler dessus. Beth échangea un regard avec Abby, puis sortit une feuille de brouillon. Par où commencer ? Que choisir ? Elle se retourna sur sa chaise et fit un tour d'horizon sur la classe. Tous ou presque avaient commencé à écrire des notes et paraissaient apprécier le devoir pour une fois. Tous sauf elle. Elle trouvait que c'était une bonne idée, mais pas pour elle. Toute sa vie, elle avait toujours plus ou moins caché d'où elle venait, et ne se révélait complètement qu'à de rares occasions et qu'à certaines personnes. Personne n'était au courant de son histoire. Et là, elle devait la raconter. Parce que oui, c'était le but principal du devoir. Elle pourrait aussi facilement inviter une vie bidon toute rose, elle était douée pour cacher sa vie, c'est ce qu'elle faisait depuis des années. Mais Miss Fabray en savait déjà trop. Si elle s'imaginait une nouvelle vie, elle le verrait aussitôt. Beth la suspectait d'ailleurs d'avoir instauré ce devoir simplement pour en savoir plus sur elle.

« _Miss Smith_ ? »

Beth releva la tête et croisa le regard de son enseignante qui l'interrogeait.

_« Un problème pour commencer ?_ »

«_ Hum… non juste que je ne sais pas quoi choisir _» répondit Beth. La sonnerie de fin de cours la sauva juste à temps. Beth se promit de déclarer une pensée pour la cloche avant d'aller se coucher. Sauvée par le gong.

-O-O-O-

La matinée se terminait pour nos deux jeunes protagonistes et elles allèrent aussitôt s'assoir pour déjeuner à une table libre dehors.

_« Alors t'as choisi quoi comme sujet pour le projet d'anglais_ ? » demanda Abby.

_« J'ai pas encore totalement décidé de quoi j'allais parler. Et toi ?_ », Éluda Beth.

_« Moi j'ai pris le divorce de mes parents. Je l'avais pas super bien vécu à l'époque. »_

_« Ça fait longtemps ?_ »

_« Ouais, dix ans pratiquement. Maintenant je le vis super bien. Je m'entends avec mon beau-père qui a deux fils à lui. Quant à ma belle-mère et mon père, ils viennent de me faire un demi-petit-frère, Jason »_

_« Ohhhh, du coup, ça te fait une grande famille_ » observa Beth.

_« Oui et c'est pas plus mal. C'est pas la famille parfaite je te l'accorde, mais c'est ma famille Toi tes parents sont encore ensemble je suppose_ » demanda Abby, s'attendant à une réponse ordinaire. Et voilà que ça recommençait ! Pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas la laisser tranquille avec ça, hein ? Même si avec Abby elles s'étaient bien rapprochées, leur amitié n'en restait pas moins récente et donc fragile. Néanmoins elle lui faisait confiance.

_« En fait … pas vraiment_ » déclara Beth d'un air gêné, son regard complètement pris par son sandwich. Abby la scruta avec des yeux ronds, en l'occurrence elle n'en avait pas assez dit à son goût ou trop pour s'arrêter maintenant. Beth se jeta à l'eau, il le fallait bien, autrement ça ne ferait qu'attiser sa curiosité.

_« Je connais pas mes parents. Ils m'ont en quelque sorte abandonné à la naissance _»

_« Oh Bethy…_ », Abby posa sa main sur l'avant bras de Beth pour lui faire comprendre sa compassion. Et c'est justement ce genre de réactions que détestait Beth. La pitié.

_« C'est bon je le vis bien, t'en fais pas. Et c'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix_ »

_« Tu vis où actuellement ? Tu m'avais dit que t'avais un petit frère_ », demanda Abby, se rappelant leurs anciennes discussions.

_« Je vis dans les familles d'accueil. Et Adam c'est le petit du foyer qui me garde pour le moment. Je vais le chercher a la sortie de l'école quand je peux_ »

_« Et tu sais complètement rien de tes parents biologiques ?_ » demanda Abby intriguée par l'histoire de Beth. Cette dernière fit un 'non' de la tête.

_« La seule chose que je sais c'est qu'ils m'ont appelé Beth Elisabeth. Même Smith c'est un nom de remplacement. C'est sûrement pas mon vrai nom. A l'origine, j'étais promise à un couple mais au dernier moment ils se sont rétractés »,_ Beth haussa des épaules en terminant son sandwich.

Abby par contre, paraissait très impliquée dans cette nouvelle histoire. « _Tu te rends compte que tes parents pourraient être n'importe qui !_ »

_« J'y avais déjà pensé figure-toi »_

« _Et si tu viens de quelqu'un de connu ? »_

_« On le saura jamais. Y a une chance sur un milliard que je puisse ne serait-ce que croiser mes parents. S'ils sont encore vivants. Ça se trouve c'est des gros junkis…_ »

_« Je pense que tu devrais évoquer tout ça dans l'autobiographie. Tu pourrais te ramasser une super note. C'est quand même pas un sujet ordinaire ta vie»_

_« Franchement, je m'en fous un peu de la note, j'ai juste pas envie que la prof sache tout. Les profs ça parle entre eux. Après ils le sauront tous. J'ai pas envie qu'ils me voient autrement qu'une simple élève. Déjà que je suis fichée pour mes problèmes de cœur… si tu rajoutes le reste, ils vont pas arrêter de me convoquer pour aller voir la conseillère._ » Beth avait déjà évoqué le sujet de sa maladie avec son amie auparavant.

_« Alors les filles, on profite du soleil ? » _

Beth et Abby se retournèrent et découvrirent Jackson qui prenait place à leur table avec un de ses potes.

_« Vas-y je t'en prie, invite-toi_ » dit Abby ironiquement.

« _Merci_ » dit il en souriant de toutes ses dents. « _Alors, vous étiez en train de parler de quoi ? _»

_« Le sujet d'anglais_ » répondit rapidement Abby, exaspérée par le comportement du jeune homme.

« _Oh… Miss Fabray était très en beauté aujourd'hui_ » dit il avec un sourire en coin. Beth roula des yeux en soupirant. Manifestement, il adorait la taquiner avec ce genre de sujets.

_« C'est tout ce que t'as retenu du cours idiot_ ? » répliqua Abby assez violemment.

_« Non. Elle veut aussi me mettre des fessées _» à cette remarque il balança sa main dans celle de son ami, apparemment content de sa petite blague. Beth et Abby échangèrent un regard plein de sous entendus.

_« Ça va je rigolais les filles… je sais très bien que j'ai aucune chance, j'aime juste la faire marcher. Je préfère les filles aux bonnets_ », son regard se porta vers Beth qui rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

_« Bon vous faites quoi vendredi soir ? Ça vous dit de sortir un peu_ ? »

_« Peux pas, je bosse_ », dit Beth en évitant son regard.

« _Où ça ? »,_ dit il d'un air surpris. Apparemment il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réponses.

« _Le bar de la 6__ème__ avenue, 'Open Bar'_ »

«_ Eh bien on ira passer la soirée la bas alors, pas vrai Jay et Abby ? _» il se retourna vers les deux amis attendant leur réponse mutuelle.

_« Je suis pour, ça me permettra d'identifier ton boss comme ça et de me faire mon avis sur la marchandise »_, déclara Abby en souriant. Le dénommé Jay acquiesça aussi.

_« Okey, mais tenez-vous je veux pas me faire virer dès le premier soir_ »

-O-O-O-

Beth se pointa vendredi soir après les cours au bar de Puck pour son premier jour. Elle s'était mise d'accord avec ses amis pour qu'ils arrivent un peu plus tard dans la soirée afin qu'elle puisse prendre ses marques tranquillement. Puck lui montra le bar, et où se trouvait la plupart des choses dont elle aura besoin par la suite. Ensuite il lui indiqua la carte et les cocktails qu'elle devrait apprendre. Pour le moment, elle se contenterait simplement de servir les clients, ce qui constituait entre autres à appendre les numéros des tables et des places au bar par cœur. Sans oublier d'éviter de renverser les verres sur le chemin. Sam était absent ce soir, et donc la présence de Beth était la bienvenue. Elle se débrouillait assez bien au gout de Puck.

Lorsqu'il eut fini les commandes, il la rappela pour lui indiquer deux trois astuces.

« _Ola hombre !_ »

Beth et Puck levèrent la tête à l'unisson en direction de Santana. Cette dernière venait de s'installer en face d'eux au bar, un large sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

_« Une nouvelle ? Je croyais que tu recrutais personne_ ! » Santana commença à élever la voix et Puck savait déjà qu'il allait en prendre pour son grade.

_« Lopez, je te présente Elisabeth Smith, ma jeune recrue. Mais elle est à temps partiel. Je pouvais pas t'embaucher à toi à plein temps. Tu m'aurais dévalisé toutes les bouteilles en plus._ »

Cette réponse sembla suffire à la jeune femme puisqu'elle tendit le bras dans la direction de Beth. Ce à quoi cette dernière répondit en la serrant.

_« Enchantée Elisabeth. Moi c'est Santana, mais tu peux m'appeler San' ou Tana ou Lopez»_

« _Pareil, moi c'est Beth_ »

Santana leva un sourcil surpris. Beth putain. Elle avait entendu ça quelque part y'avait pas si longtemps que ça… elle fit le rapprochement rapidement, faillit lui poser la question mais se ravisa aussitôt. Ça ne lui plairait surement pas d'apprendre que sa propre prof parlait de ses élèves avec sa meilleure amie.

_« Alors tu vois jeune fille, je suis une clientèle fidèle, je prends toujours un mojito. Et il est toujours gratuit_ », annonça Santana en souriant mielleusement à Puck. Ce dernier la renvoya d'un geste et partit servir d'autres clients en bout de salle.

« _Donc c'est Beth… Tu fais ça pour énerver tes parents ? Tu sais, tout le truc de faire chier ses parents en bossant dans un bar, genre 'je m'en fous des études'_ » demanda Santana, un sourire en coin.

_« Hum… non. En fait, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour gagner de l'argent. Tu sais le travail quoi »,_ répondit Beth en passant un coup de torchon sur le comptoir en face d'elle. Santana ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle venait de recevoir une petite pique de la part de l'adolescente. Généralement, elle aurait répliqué en moins de deux, mais elle l'aimait bien. Cet échange l'animait même. Pour une fois qu'elle avait quelqu'un qui n'avait pas peur et lui tenait tête en face d'elle.

_« Touché. Pour tout te dire, je ne travaille pas parce que personne ne veut m'embaucher »_

_« Tu faisais quoi avant ? _» demanda Beth.

« _Hum… beaucoup de choses. Je suis allée vivre à New York pas mal de temps, puis quand j'ai quitté mon ex y'a deux ans, je suis revenue dans la région. Ma meilleure amie a bien voulu de moi, et depuis je squatte sa chambre vide. Mais attention, je paie ma part du loyer ! »_ dit Santana en levant fièrement son index droit devant elle.

_« T'as pas répondu à ma question… tu faisais quoi au juste ? Comme métier ?_ » retenta la jeune fille. Santana souffla et but une gorgée de son cocktail en la fusillant du regard.

_« Smith ! »_

Beth se retourna et vit Puck qui l'appelait derrière la cage d'escalier en lui faisant signe de descendre au sous sol avec lui. Beth sourit à Santana pour s'excuser et partit rejoindre son boss. Pendant ce temps, Santana sortit son téléphone et vérifia ses messages par réflexe sans même y prêter attention. Elle fit un 360 dans la salle, observant les potentiels rencards, mais rien ne la tentait ce soir. C'était juste les habitués, rien de très excitant à son goût.

« _Hey San_ »

Santana sursauta en attendant sa meilleure amie arriver et surtout au contact de la main qui venait de se poser sur son épaule gauche. Elle se retourna, la main sur le cœur. Quinn prit place à ses cotés en souriant.

« _Ça va_ ? » demanda-t-elle.

_« Tu m'as effrayé Fabray. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ?_ » demanda Santana en fronçant les sourcils surprise de la voir ici. Même si Quinn et Puck avaient réussi à tourner la page et à rester courtois et en bons termes, Quinn avait trouvé préférable de passer moins de temps à son bar. Ledit bar dont elle avait l'habitude de passer toutes ses journées auparavant.

« _Il fallait que j'te vois_ » répondit Quinn. Santana remarqua que Quinn cherchait Puck du regard. Qui d'autre sinon ? Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air suspicieux. Quinn évita son regard, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, embarrassée.

_« J'ai parlé avec Stefan… Et… enfin… tu sais… on va vivre ensemble_-»

« _Accouche_ » la coupa Santana, agacée par la tournure que prenait la conversation.

_« Je vais quitter l'appartement. Donc soit tu le gardes et tu te prends une autre coloc, soit tu vas être obligée de le quitter_ »

Santana réfléchit un instant puis répondit simplement _« Okey_ ».

_« Okey ? C'est tout ? _», Dit Quinn en arquant un sourcil, très étonnée par sa réponse.

_« Tu voulais que je réponde quoi ? Tu vas te marier Quinn. Je suis pas totalement idiote, j'ai bien compris depuis que mon heure avait sonné_ » dit-elle en rigolant.

_« Mais tu sais, je peux t'aider à trouver un ou une autre colloc', et tant que tu n'auras personne, je te paierais la moitié_ »

« _Pas question ! Tu ne seras même plus dans l'appartement _»

_« Je me sens mal de te laisser… c'est comme si je t'abandonnais »_

« _Oh oh Fabray_ ! », Santana prit Quinn par les épaules et la secoua frénétiquement. _« T'as été et tu es toujours une super copine pour m'avoir aidée au moment où j'en ai eu le plus besoin. Ne te reproche rien. Surtout pas toi. Maintenant faut que tu penses à toi. Vas vivre avec ce crétin !_ »

Quinn lui sourit, puis elles se tombèrent ensemble dans les bras, sachant pertinemment que c'était la fin d'une époque, d'une collocation mémorable.

_« Tu sais quoi ? Va falloir que je le rende cet appart. Je l'adore, c'est mon chez moi, mais j'ai besoin de prendre un truc à moi maintenant »_, déclara Santana. Elle aussi avait besoin de se retrouver et d'aller de l'avant.

_« Justement… par rapport à ça… faut que je vois Puck. On avait loué l'appartement à nos deux noms. Je pense qu'il faudra notre présence à tous les deux pour la visite, et faut qu'on s'arrange pour la restitution de la caution. Il est là aujourd'hui ou c'est Sam qui le remplace? _» Demanda Quinn en jetant un coup d'œil à travers la salle. Elle n'entendit pas la réponse de Santana, car elle le vit remonter du sous-sol, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Il sourit faiblement et les rejoint. Il fit le tour du comptoir pour la saluer en l'embrassant sur la joue et lui demander si elle allait bien. Ce à quoi elle répondit par l'affirmatif en hochant la tête. Le simple contact de ses lèvres contre sa joue la fit frémir, elle reconnut illico l'odeur de son après rasage. Il ne le changerait pour rien au monde d'après ses dires.

Il repartit derrière le bar et lui proposa quelque chose à boire. Elle prit un simple jus de fruits. Santana les observait du coin de l'œil, sirotant son mojito silencieusement et impatiente de voir la suite des évènements.

_« Puck… faut que j'te parle d'un truc »_, ce dernier s'arrêta dans la préparation d'un café et faillit casser la tasse, ne la rattrapant de justesse qu'au vol. Il leva un sourcil et lui fit signe de continuer, qu'il avait toute son attention.

_« Je rends l'appartement. Santana va se trouver un chez elle plus petit et moi je pars vivre avec Stefan »_ déclara-t-elle sans lever le menton de son verre.

_« Oh »,_ c'est la seule chose qu'il réussit à dire sur le coup. Il fronça les sourcils, et se passa la main sur sa crête pour se donner une contenance. _« Okey… et… qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir là-dedans ?_ »

Quinn leva enfin les yeux vers lui, puis déclara en rougissant _« Il est toujours à nos deux noms, donc faudra sûrement que tu sois présent pour l'état des lieux et la caution ». _

_« Hum…d'accord. Faudra juste que tu me préviennes à l'avance que je me libère -»_

_« Puck ! », _Beth apparut, chargée de plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool dans les bras. Elle les posa sur le comptoir a coté de Puck en râlant.

_« Mademoiselle Smith_ ? »

Beth se retourna et croisa le regard de Quinn. Emportée dans son élan, elle renversa la bouteille de vodka puis se contorsionna pour la rattraper juste à temps. Puck sourit en la voyant faire, elle était aussi maladroite que lui, alors qu'elle s'était dit habile. Quinn fronça les sourcils et ses yeux firent des allers-retours entre Puck et Beth.

_« Vous vous connaissez ? _» demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Puck pour une réponse. Santana les observait toujours, c'était franchement plus divertissant qu'une chaine du câble.

_« Miss Fabray ? »_ fit Beth surprise, et elle aussi se retourna vers Puck.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais se ravisa. C'est vrai quoi, il n'y était pour rien lui au juste. Il ne savait même pas que Quinn et Beth se connaissaient.

« _Okey… C'est bizarre. Vraiment »_, dit Quinn. « _Hum… Elizabeth, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_ »

« _Je travaille ici. C'est mon premier jour »,_ elle se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Puck pour confirmation de sa part. Il hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Il savait qu'il devait répondre sinon Quinn allait le tuer.

« _Mais tu es mineur il me semble_ ? » fit Quinn suspicieuse. Puck s'empressa d'ajouter « _Oui mais c'est bon, j'ai vu son contrat avec le comptable y'a aucun souci, elle fait pas beaucoup d'heures de toute manière _». Il avait besoin de se justifier auprès d'elle. « _Et vous deux, vous vous connaissez d'où ? Un groupe de lecture ou… _? » Quinn roula des yeux à sa remarque, ce qui ne fit qu'attiser le regard malicieux de Puck. Il aimait bien l'emmerder, ça faisait longtemps.

_« Elisabeth est mon élève, elle est dans ma classe »,_ dit Quinn en faisant un signe vers Beth. Puck leva un sourcil étonné, ne s'attendant pas du tout à cette réponse. Beth posa ses mains à plat contre le comptoir puis les observa chacun à leur tour.

_« J'ai le droit de poser la question ou pas moi ?_ » Puck et Quinn échangèrent un regard. Ils auraient bien eu besoin de se consulter tous les deux, loin de la jeune fille mais c'était effectivement trop tard.

« _Okey, c'est bon j'ai compris_ » s'exclama Beth en levant les bras devant elle, et en secouant la tête en souriant, comme pour chasser des pensées.

_« Non… on n'est pas… on est amis c'est tout _» dit Puck en essayant de rattraper la situation, mais à l'évidence il ne pourrait rien y faire. C'était d'ores et déjà trop tard, Quinn rougissait à vue d'œil, gênée d'être ainsi exposée face à une de ses élèves.

_« Ouai ouai bien sûr… enfin bref, ça me regarde pas et je veux pas savoir… beurk… Je vais ranger le cellier _» Beth grimaça et sortit de la salle à pas pressés sans se retourner. Quinn se cacha le visage dans les mains en soupirant _« Super…_ »

_« Je suis désolé Quinn, je savais pas que vous vous connaissiez… et franchement, tu viens jamais au bar. J'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle serait ton élève_ ».

« _C'est bon… Tu pouvais pas deviner. T'as juste fait ça pour l'aider je suppose_ »

« _C'est exactement ça. Ça fait plusieurs fois qu'elle vient trainer au café, et elle a besoin d'argent donc… j'me suis dit pourquoi pas ? En plus elle est sympa._ »

Quinn sourit. Puck était toujours là pour aider son prochain et en particulier les jeunes. Ils avaient ça en commun.

« _J'espère juste qu'elle ira pas raconter tout un tas de trucs à ses amis… tu sais, ça va très vite dans un lycée lorsque ça concerne la vie privée d'un prof »_ dit Quinn en prenant une gorgée de son jus de fruits, mais Santana lui passa son verre à la place. Elle avait besoin de quelque chose de plus fort.

_« J'essaierai donc de pas lui parler de toi… ou de nous… »,_ Puck bégayait, il sentait qu'il s'enfonçait de plus en plus, _« Enfin tu vois c'que j'veux dire. Ta vie privée_ ».

_« Ça serait gentil. Merci_ »

Beth réapparut aux cotés de Puck, embarrassée par la présence de son enseignante. C'était bizarre.

_« Je trouve pas les petits verres… _» Dit elle à Puck, en évitant soigneusement le regard de Quinn. Celle-ci s'en aperçut et décida qu'il était pour elle l'heure de partir, sa discussion avec Puck étant terminée. Elle récupéra son sac et ses affaires, et leur dit au revoir d'un signe de tête. Une fois disparue, Santana se retourna vers ses deux amis, un large sourire aux lèvres, et un regard espiègle.

_« Beth, quoi qu'ils te diront, surtout ne les écoute pas »_

L'adolescente leva un sourcil sceptique, pouvait-elle se fier à cette jeune femme de trente ans qui n'avait ni petit ami, ni boulot et qui vivait dans un appartement avec sa meilleure amie ? Définitivement pas. Elle hocha la tête pour lui faire plaisir puis reporta son attention vers Puck.

_« Donc tu connais Miss Fabray ? »_ demanda Beth.

« _Oui on peut dire ça, depuis le lycée même. C'est une vieille amie, comme Santana et Sam d'ailleurs »_.

_« Et hum… »,_ Beth ne put s'empêcher de sourire, _« vieille amie comme… ex ? »_

_« Honnêtement, ça n'a pas d'importance pour toi. Contente-toi juste de faire la plonge et de servir les clients »_, dit Puck d'une voix plus stricte qu'il ne l'avait voulu. Il voulait juste lui faire comprendre que s'intéresser à l'intimité de sa prof était déplacé, même si à son humble avis, il aurait fait la même chose à son âge. Mais il s'agissait de Quinn. Tout était différent la concernant et encore plus lorsqu'il faisait parti de l'équation.

Beth râla en roulant des yeux et partit nettoyer une table qui venait de se vider. Puck soupira. Il repensait à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Quinn, et celle-ci allait l'éloigner chaque jour un peu plus de lui.

-O-O-O-O-

_« Hey Smith_ ! »

« _Beth »_

Beth se retourna en reconnaissant les voix de ses amis. Elle leur fit signe de patienter parce qu'elle terminait avec ses clients actuels. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, elle les rejoint et leur indiqua une table libre dans le fond du bar.

_« Le port du tablier n'est pas obligatoire ici ? Tu sais ça t'irait super bien, avec rien en dessous_ » dit Jackson en la reluquant des pieds à la tête, ce à quoi elle répondit en roulant des yeux. Elle se rendit ensuite au comptoir et appela Puck.

_« Je peux prendre ma pause maintenant ?_ » demande-t-elle. Puck jeta un œil à ses amis puis à l'ensemble de la pièce.

_« Oui, vas-y je te remplace, y'a pas beaucoup de monde »_ déclara-t-il.

_« Cool, merci !_ »

Puck la rattrapa avant qu'elle déguerpisse _« Le pseudo-rocker est ton petit ami ?_ »

_« Hum… non. Juste un ami »_

_« Alors dit-lui qu'il enlève ses sales pieds de la table avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour lui_ »

_« O-key…_ » Beth rigola à cette remarque, elle ne se gênerait pas pour lui en faire part. Elle s'assit à la table à coté d'Abby.

«_ Bon ton boss est totalement sexy. Vieux mais sexy. Après, c'est pas mon type _» annonça Abby

_« Sexy ? Sa crête est démodée à mort... Je suis sûr qu'il se croit cool et se prend pour une rock star juste avec ça. Je suis prêt à parier qu'il a tenté l'anneau dans le téton. Il est trop ringard_ » dit Jackson d'un air jaloux, et surtout pour paraitre intéressant aux yeux de Beth. Après, il n'avait pas tout à fait tort sur sa coiffure, ou le pseudo-anneau… mais ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout qu'il l'insulte sans le connaitre, sachant qu'il avait été le seul à bien vouloir d'elle.

Elle aurait pu aisément refermer le clapet de Jackson en mentionnant le fait que son patron avait fait tomber Quinn Fabray dans ses bras. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'elle supposait. Mais elle aimait bien Miss Fabray, elle n'allait pas leur révéler ce genre d'informations au risque de la mettre dans une situation des plus inconfortables.

« _Hey Turner ! Ferme-la ! Je suis au contraire certaine qu'il fait tourner la tête de centaines de femmes… tu vois… je suis pas forcément dans le style badass moi, mais c'est sûr il a quelque chose_ » ajouta Abby.

_« Je suis d'accord avec toi »_ dit Beth, « _Et il est gentil_ ».

« _Okey, vous êtes toutes contre moi, aveuglées par vos œstrogènes_ »

_« Parce que tu sais c'que ça veut dire ? _ » Beth rigola à sa propre remarque, suivie par Abby et Jay.

« _Tu me prends pour un joueur de football écervelé. Allez vas-y, dit moi ce qu'on a raconté sur moi »_

_« Hum… Rien à vrai dire à part que tu es sortie avec Amber, et que vous avez rompu récemment. J'me trompe ?_ »

« _Non, c'est juste. Ça ne collait plus, mais elle reste une chic fille. Tu penses que je suis le cliché parfait. Détrompe-toi. Je ne balance personne dans les poubelles, je ne m'amuse pas à sortir avec tout un tas de nanas, je suis le quaterback oui, mais c'est tout _»

« _Mais tu es quand même sorti avec la capitaine des cheerleaders_ », releva Abby.

« _Ouai, mais on se connaissait avant tout ça. J'veux dire, on n'est pas sorti ensemble parce qu'on était tous les deux capitaines … on est sorti ensemble parce qu'on s'appréciait, et ensuite, on a tenté tous les deux des activités_ »

_« Oh, tu sais tu n'avais pas besoin de te justifier_ », répondit Beth.

« _Si, parce qu'apparemment tu n'avais pas une super image de moi, et honnêtement ça me plait pas d'être pris pour un imbécile_ »

Beth se tut. Il avait à peine haussé le ton, mais on sentait que ce sujet l'exaspérait.

« _On est désolées, on voulait pas te vexer »,_ dit Abby pour détendre l'atmosphère, mais continuait de sourire. Elle ne le pensait pas vraiment.

_« C'est rien… C'est juste que j'en ai marre d'être rattaché à cette étiquette _», dit-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine d'un air renfrogné.

Le portable d'Abby se mit en sonner, grimaça en voyant le nom de sa mère apparaitre sur l'écran et répondit. « _Oui M'man… non… avec des amis. Pourquoi ? … Vous auriez pas pu le prévoir plus tôt par hasard ?... Okey… bientôt _». Elle raccrocha avec un regard de tueuse. _« Ma mère a décidé qu'on irait passer le weekend end chez ma grand-mère… on part demain matin à la première heure. Je dois y aller_. » Elle rangea ses affaires et se leva. Jay la suivit, et proposa de la ramener, étant donné qu'elle s'était faite porter jusqu'ici par l'un deux. Abby lui fit un clin d'œil, sous entendant que Beth allait rester seule avec Jackson pendant un temps et qu'elle devrait la tenir au courant.

_« Donc c'est juste toi et moi maintenant _», remarqua Jackson avec un sourire en coin.

« _Non, c'est toi… et plus loin c'est moi_ », le reprit Beth.

Jackson se rapprocha de la table, et parla plus doucement « _Okey, je sais que tu veux pas que je m'approche de toi… mais on pourrait pas d'abord essayer d'être amis ?_ »

Beth réfléchit bien avant de donner suite à cette requête. Elle l'aimait bien, elle devait se l'avouer, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle ne comptait pas finir l'année ici. A quoi bon construire quelque chose avec lui ? Il était gentil, et elle ne voulait pas lui briser le cœur, si toutefois il était vraiment celui qu'il prétendait être.

« _Okey, seulement amis _»

« _Avant que je te présente officiellement mes avances_ ! » rajouta-t-il en rigolant. Il se leva soudainement, ce qui surprit Beth.

« _Bon, je vais te laisser travailler, c'est ton premier soir, j'ai pas envie de mettre dans l'embarras avec ton pseudo-sexy-boss-à-crête _»

Beth se leva à son tour, et le raccompagna jusqu'à l'entrée du bar. Il se retourna et proposa « _Si t'as besoin de quelqu'un pour te ramener, hésite pas ! Attends_ ! » Il sortit un feutre bleu de sa poche et empoigna son avant bras pour écrire son numéro de téléphone dessus. _« Tu m'appelles si t'es seule _».

Beth le remercia pour cette délicate attention, puis il lui sourit avant de tourner les talons. La jeune fille revint derrière le bar, là Puck et Santana la dévisageaient du regard.

« _Quoi_ ? » demanda Beth, intriguée par leur comportement.

« _Et tu ne sors pas avec lui ?_ »

« _Non_ », répondit-elle simplement en haussant les épaules. Puck et Santana échangèrent un regard lourd de sous entendus.

_« Il t'a donné son numéro_ », remarqua Santana.

_« Et alors ? Ecoutez, je sais qu'il est intéressé, mais ça veut pas dire que c'est réciproque. Arrêtez de vouloir jouer les cupidons_ »

_« Pourquoi il te plait pas_ ? »

Beth soupira. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils s'intéressaient tous autant à elle ? N'avaient-ils rien d'autre à faire ? Non, à l'évidence Santana n'avait rien d'autre à faire.

«_ Hum… C'est gentil à vous de vouloir me caser… mais maintenant je vais revenir travailler »_.

Beth reprit un torchon et s'approcha d'une table pour la nettoyer.

_« Elle est pas marrante »_ déclara Santana.

« _C'est une ado. C'est compliqué j'imagine_ »

« _C'est épuisant_ ».

-O-O-O-

Beth descendait et scellait le rideau de sécurité avec Puck. La soirée était terminée.

_« Alors cette première soirée ?_ » demanda-t-il

« _Ca allait. Faut que j'apprenne à mémoriser où se trouve tout, ainsi que les cocktails, et les numéros des tables. Après ça devrait aller mieux _» répondit Beth.

_« Je t'aurais bien proposée de te ramener mais…. Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un pour toi »_ il lui fit signe de jeter un œil de l'autre coté de la route. En effet, Jackson se trouvait sur le trottoir à coté de sa voiture, les mains dans les poches, attendant qu'elle veuille bien le rejoindre. Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, il haussa les épaules en souriant.

_« Tu as raison. Il est bien trop gentil pour toi_ » dit Puck en rigolant. « _Je te laisse, on se voit demain et pas de bêtise avec Mr je-la-joue-coule_ »

Beth hocha la tête, et rejoignit Jackson de l'autre coté. « _Tu sais que je ne t'ai pas appelé ni envoyé de message »_ faisant référence à son numéro tatoué sur le bras.

_« J'étais dans les parages-»_

Beth le coupa « _Puisque tu es là, autant en profiter pour me ramener_ »

Il sourit. Beth aussi. Peut être qu'après tout, elle pouvait lui laisser une chance.

-o-o-o-o

**To Be Continued…**

_Alors, comment vous avez trouvé ce second chapitre ? Je sais, pas trop d'actions, mais ça va venir. Je pose les bases. Finalement, Beth découvrira plus tard qui sont ses parents. N'allons pas trop vite._

_Hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous voulez voir dans les prochains chapitres ^^ ou des scènes qui vous feraient plaisir. Je suis à la demande. Et toute remarque est bonne à prendre._

_N'oubliez pas de laisser une note comme la dernière fois ! Vous avez été géniaux ! Je n'en espérais pas tant, et du coup j'ai posté assez rapidement la suite. Facile, vous m'avez encouragé à le faire._


	3. Maybe, This Time

_Hey mes fellows Quickers ! _

_Juste un ENORME MERCI à vous ! Tous vos commentaires me font chaud au cœur ! Je ne m'attendais pas à autant d'enthousiasme donc je suis vraiment ravie que cette fic vous plaise :) _

_J'ai pas grand-chose à dire donc je vous laisse commencer la lecture ! Mais sachez juste que j'ai vraiment apprécié tous vos commentaires ! Encore merci ! _

**Chapitre 3 : Maybe, This Time… **

La pleine lune éclairait la chambre de la jeune fille assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle terminait sa dernière bouffée de cigarette, puis lança le mégot au loin. Ils ne devaient pas savoir. D'ailleurs, elle ne fumait qu'occasionnellement, et ce soir était une occasion. Non, rien à fêter à part le fait qu'elle avait trouvé le courage de raconter son histoire sur une dizaine de pages. Elle avait été inspirée. Restait plus qu'à espérer que ça en vaille vraiment la peine.

C'était grâce à lui : Jackson. Après l'avoir ramenée devant la porte de chez elle, ils avaient parlé, parlé et encore parlé. Ils avaient parlé de lui, il lui avait raconté sa vie. Partagé des choses intimes, d'autres ordinaires. Il n'avait pas tenté de se cacher, mais plutôt de se découvrir. Se montrer tel qu'il était, pour qu'au final, elle puisse s'attacher et s'intéresser à lui. Et c'était exactement ce système d'autodéfense qu'utilisait Beth depuis des années. Ne pas se dévoiler pour ne pas souffrir. Cacher pour se préserver. Mais elle en avait eu marre, et l'écrit qu'elle devrait présenter dans quelques jours tombait juste à temps.

Elle ferma la fenêtre de la chambre, vaporisa un peu de désodorisant pour recouvrir l'odeur de cigarette, et reprit place derrière son ordinateur. Oui, elle était fière de ce qu'elle avait écrit. Elle pouvait être fière de sa vie. Elle vint placer le curseur de la souris en haut à gauche de l'écran et appuya sur « _Imprimer_ ».

-o-o-o-

« _J'ai trouvé un appart'_ », annonça fièrement Santana en sautillant dans le salon. Elle fit une danse bien à elle, qui ne ressemblait à aucune autre, secoua Quinn en passant et s'assit sur le comptoir en criant de joie. Quinn réajusta ses lunettes droites –qu'elle ne portait que pour la lecture, etc- et remit en place son paquet de copies à corriger en face d'elle. Elle tourna la tête vers son amie qui affichait un large sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

_« Tu veux le voir ?_ », bien que ce ne soit pas une question, puisqu'elle attrapait déjà sa tablette tactile, et la déposa sous le nez de Quinn. L'écran affichait quelques photos du logement en question.

« _Alors là, c'est la chambre, là la partie salon-salle à manger, les toilettes, et la salle de bain. Y'a même un balcon, un local pour le vélo, mais ça je m'en fiche, et une salle de sports en bas de l'immeuble. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?_ » demanda une Santana surexcitée.

« _Oui, il m'a l'air bien. Les couleurs sont neutres, tu pourras le décorer à ton gout. Et niveau loyer ? C'est combien ?_ »

_« Le même qu'ici, enfin, la part que je paie ici », donc ça reste raisonnable. Et puis c'est pas un quartier qui craint dans le coin_ ».

« _Il est libre à partir de quand ?_ » s'intéressa Quinn.

« _Ben de suite. C'est une nouvelle résidence. Du coup, dans moins d'une semaine je suis partie je pense_ » déclara Santana.

Quinn en resta bouche bée. D'accord, elle avait demandé à Santana de partir, parce qu'elle non plus n'occuperait plus les lieux. Mais aussi rapidement ? Elle ne l'avait pas prévu. Cela signifiait qu'elle pourrait elle aussi partir plus tôt et emménager avec Stefan. Cette pensée la terrorisait. Elle ne pourrait pas lui cacher longtemps.

« _Je suis fière de toi San'_ » dit Quinn en la prenant dans les bras pour la féliciter. C'était finalement pas grand-chose, mais pour Santana c'était un grand pas.

_« Au fait Fabray, tu viens ce soir ?_ » demanda la latino en s'asseyant à coté de son amie. Elle prit une copie dans ses mains et l'examina. « _C'est quelle classe ça ? Parce qu'apprendre l'alphabet pour certains ça relève de l'exploit. Regarde celui-là, il sait même pas faire un écrire son prénom « Jammes _» ». Quinn roula des yeux à sa remarque.

_« Santana, ils ont quoi cinq ans pour certains. Remarque, j'en ai au lycée qui se trompent aussi dans leur prénom_ », rigola Quinn.

« _Et pour ce soir ?_ » relança Santana.

_« Mais de quoi tu me parles au juste ?_ »

_« C'est Open Mic ce soir au bar ! Tu dois venir cette fois ! En plus Stefan est pas là ! Tu vas quand même pas me laisser y aller toute seule. Tu me dois bien ça ! Dans une semaine je suis plus ta colloc'_ »

Quinn réfléchit. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait faire de toute façon ici toute seule, alors que ses amis allaient s'amuser ?

« _Bien sûr que je viens_»

-o-o-o-o

Beth travaillait ce soir là, et tenait un rythme acharné, le bar était bondé. En effet, Puck avait attiré sa clientèle en proposant chaque mois, une soirée réservée aux artistes inconnus, qu'ils soient chanteurs ou musiciens. Beth sautait de table en table, prenant les commandes comme une chef. Puck et Sam tenaient le bar, répondant à ses demandes.

Lorsque Santana et Quinn entrèrent dans le bar, elles crurent ne jamais trouver de place où s'installer, mais par chance, deux tabourets se libérèrent juste à temps. Quinn n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que Beth travaillait maintenant sous le coude de Puck, et fut surprise de la voir débarquer prendre leurs commandes.

_« Double margaritas »_, répondit Santana en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. Quinn sourit simplement, gênée.

_« Alors, tu comptes nous chanter quelque chose ce soir ? _», demanda Santana.

« _Oh non, c'est pas vraiment mon truc, je chante juste sous la douche_ », répondit Beth en secouant la tête, comme si cette idée était vraiment ridicule.

« _Tu peux aussi chanter pour le fun_ », insista la latino.

« _N'oublions pas que Monsieur tête d'œuf me paie pour débarrasser les tables, et non pas me ridiculiser devant la clientèle, je pense que je vais passer pour ce soir »._

_« Tête d'œuf ? _», releva Quinn en arquant un sourcil surpris.

« _Ouais… c'est ce que je lui disais tout à l'heure, je trouve que sa tête a la forme d'un œuf_ », Beth rougit à sa remarque, ou plutôt au fait qu'elle sympathisait vraiment avec sa prof. Chose totalement hors de questions en temps normal. Quinn sourit et observa Puck servir une bière. Bien sûr qu'il avait une tête d'œuf, elle avait été la première à le faire remarquer d'ailleurs.

« _Je ferai mieux de retourner travailler ou il va se transformer en œuf dur_ », Beth rigola à sa propre blague et partit à l'autre bout de la salle.

_« Elle est trop mignonne »_, déclara Santana. Quinn fronça les sourcils, et la jugea un moment. Santana roula des yeux _« Pas dans ce sens là… Plutôt comme… un animal de compagnie tu vois ?_ »

_« Non vraiment la prochaine fois tu ferais mieux de t'abstenir _» souligna Quinn.

Puck apparut devant elles et leur déposa leurs verres en face d'elles _« Ladies… »_

Elles le remercièrent et commencèrent à siroter en silence. Des personnes s'afféraient au devant de la scène au fond du bar, à raccorder fils, fiches jack, micros aux bons endroits.

« _Tu vas nous chanter quelque chose ce soir ?_ » se renseigna Quinn.

Puck sourit en coin, passa un coup de torchon sur le comptoir puis répondit « _Je sais pas… il fa ut quelqu'un pour tenir le bar… _»

« _Je peux le faire pour cinq minutes_ » le coupa Santana an levant son sourcil.

_« Merci… mais y'a vraiment beaucoup de monde ce soir…_ »

« _Poule mouillée_ » attaqua Santana gentiment. Elle voulait le faire sortir de sa réserve et le pousser à la chansonnette. Il était doué après tout.

« _Je sais ce que tu essaies de faire et je ne marcherai_ -»

« _Même pas cap_ ! »

« _Okey, tout à l'heure je te mets la misère. La guerre est déclarée_ ! » il la pointa de son index avec un regard de défi. Elle sourit en coin, puis prit une gorgée de son cocktail, d'un air satisfaite. Elle avait quand même réussi.

_« Où est Haley_ ? » demanda curieusement la latino.

« _Premièrement c'est Hadley, avec un « d », et deuxièmement, elle avait une soirée entre copines… je crois » _

Le téléphone de Quinn se mit à sonner et vibrer dans tous les sens.

« _Je reviens, c'est Stefan…_ », Quinn s'éclipsa et sortit à l'extérieur du brouhaha de la salle.

« _Donc on peut dire que tu es célibataire ce soir _» continua Santana.

« _Non. Ça ne veut pas dire -_»

« _Quinn est aussi en célibataire… si tu vois c'que j'veux dire_ »

« Qu'est-ce que tu manigances ? »

_« Rien_ ! » Santana leva les bras devant elle pour se défendre de toute culpabilité.

Puck se rapprocha et s'accouda en face d'elle, histoire d'avoir une conversation des plus privées.

« _Je vois c'que tu essaies de faire. Et ça ne prend pas_ »

-O-O-O-O

Au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait, les verres de nos protagonistes se vidaient aussi peu à peu. Puck les avait accompagnées en tout bon gentleman qui se respectait. Leur jeu consistait à noter les personnes qui se présentaient sur la scène. A la fin de chaque prestation, les pauvres malheureux héritaient le plus souvent de F. Santana et Puck se disputaient encore sur les chansons qu'ils allaient interpréter dans quelques minutes. Quinn observait cet échange d'un œil malicieux, tout en profitant du spectacle. Son regard s'attardait sur Beth et ses amis qui l'avaient rejointe. Elle remarqua le rapprochement entre Beth et Jackson, et cette vision la fit sourire. Ils étaient assis cote à cote et ce malheureux tentait désespérément de passer son bras autour de ses épaules, en vain. Beth n'arrêtait pas de bouger sur place, ne se rendant même pas compte du tracas du jeune homme. Au bout de quelques minutes d'acharnement, il réussit quand même. Beth se retourna vers lui, surprise au début, puis lui sourit. Abby se leva et prit place sur la scène. Cela n'étonna personne parmi ses camarades, ni même Quinn, puisque celle-ci faisait partie du Glee Club.

Quinn reporta son attention sur Puck et Santana. Ils étaient enfin tombés d'accord sur le choix des chansons.

« _Alors, ça donne quoi_ ? », demanda Quinn par curiosité.

_« On a décidé de reprendre des morceaux qu'on interprétait au lycée, tu sais au Glee Club_ », répondit Santana, « _et on a chacun choisi la chanson de l'autre_ ».

« _J'ai été sympa, j'ai choisi 'Valérie' pour toi_ » argumenta Puck, « _Mais elle refuse de me dire à l'avance la mienne ! San' est une tricheuse_ ».

« _Ça sera juste plus marrant de te dire au dernier moment _», reprit Santana en rigolant.

Des exclamations retentirent, ainsi que des applaudissements. Abby fit une petite révérence, et rejoignit la table de ses amis, qui continuaient de la féliciter en chœur. Santana prit Puck par la manche, et le tira jusqu'à la petite scène improvisée, lui tendant une guitare accoustique. Elle souriait de toutes ses dents, attendant qu'il passe la sangle sur son épaule. Il leva un sourcil, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était maintenant temps de révéler la chanson. La jeune femme s'approcha de lui, et lui murmura le titre dans l'oreille. Il rougit instantanément, posa son regard sur Quinn – qui était visiblement ailleurs, dû au nombre incalculable de verres qu'elle s'était enquillée – puis reporta son attention sur son public. Il s'avança vers le micro, tapa dedans avec son pied sans faire exprès puis le réajusta à sa hauteur.

_« A la demande d'une amie, je vais interpréter une chanson qui me tient tout particulièrement à cœur. Pour la petite histoire, c'est sur cette chanson que j'ai pu rendre jalouse la fille dont j'étais amoureux à cette époque. Enfin bref, c'est aussi un excellent titre de X, donc j'espère que vous allez apprécier_ »

Il positionna ses doigts sur le manche de l'instrument et commença à jouer les premiers accords. Inoubliables. Perdue dans ses pensées, à l'écoute des premières notes, Quinn se redressa en fronçant les sourcils et se tourna en direction de Puck.

« _Where it begins… I can't pretend to know it…_ » Au premières paroles, son regard se figea dans celui de Quinn, émeraude, reconnaissable entre mille. Le rythme de son pouls s'accéléra et son cœur commençait à battre dangereusement contre sa poitrine. Elle se rappelait. Elle savait que ce morceau lui était dédié.

« _Sweet Caroline… Good times never seem so good_ » Alors qu'il essayait tant bien que mal d'éviter maintenant son regard, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil dans sa direction. Et elle souriait. Parce que finalement, il ne l'avait pas vraiment oubliée.

Lorsque son interprétation se termina, le public l'applaudissait bruyamment dont Beth et ses amis, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était la fixer. N'entendant même pas les acclamations de ses clients, il traversa la foule, évita les tables pour la retrouver. Il était comme hypnotisé par son regard, parce qu'elle non plus, ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Alors qu'il souriait bêtement, il heurtait des chaises et des coins de table sans s'en soucier, mais ce qui allait le ramener à la dure réalité était beaucoup plus douloureux. Toujours décidé à la rejoindre, il ne remarqua pas quand elle lui prit la main et le força à se tourner vers elle. L'autre elle. Hadley. Bombe sexuelle d'un mètre quatre-vingt, et pourtant invisible à ses yeux. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se pendit à son cou et qu'il dût s'immobiliser sur place qu'il revint à lui. Embarrassé, il passa néanmoins ses bras derrière son dos pour l'embrasser.

« _C'était génial mon cœur ! Je savais pas que tu m'avais écrit une chanson d'amour , c'est trop mignon _», s'écriait Hadley en le remerciant.

« _Ah euh… tu sais, c'est pas vraiment ma chanson… j'ai pas-_ »

« _Je m'en fous, c'est trop romantique_ », et elle l'embrassa de nouveau ne prenant même pas le temps de l'écouter.

« _Tu devais pas faire une soirée ?_ », demanda Puck, alors qu'il tentait de se décrocher de son étreinte, pour apercevoir Quinn. Il l'aperçut en effet. La mâchoire décalée en signe de colère, elle rangeait nerveusement ses affaires dans son sac en remettant son manteau sur ses épaules, tout en agressant verbalement Santana. Il ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'elle disait mais, il la connaissait, et il savait ce qu'elle comptait faire. L'addition de Quinn à l'alcool ne faisait généralement pas bon ménage. Lorsque les choses tournaient mal, Quinn se transformait en femme aigrie voire en folle furieuse, et rien ni personne ne pouvait la calmer. A part lui. Il voyait que Quinn se débattait dans les bras de Santana, qui essayait de la retenir. Puck n'arrivait pas à se défaire de sa petite amie, ne serait-ce le temps d'empêcher Quinn de faire une connerie. Lorsqu'il fut enfin libre, Quinn avait disparu, ainsi que Santana. Il sortit précipitamment de son bar, et faillit percuter de plein fouet la latino.

_« Où est elle ?_ » demanda Puck, à bout de souffle.

Santana désigna le taxi qui roulait au loin, tout en sortant les clefs de voiture appartenant à Quinn.

« _On la connait tout les deux pour savoir comment elle réagit lorsqu'elle est sous l'emprise de l'alcool, et que tu foires tout. Elle rentre à l'appartement_. »

-o-o-o-o-

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et ne fit aucun bruit, un simple halo de lumière se faufila dans la pièce. Assez lumineux pour éclairer son visage angélique. Elle paraissait bien calme et apaisée, comparée à ce qu'elle pouvait donner certaines fois, comme plus tôt dans la soirée. Bien sûr elle savait pourquoi, bien sûr elle avait tenté de les rapprocher, mais c'était pour leur bien. Santana savait mieux que personne ce que pouvait ressentir Puck ou Quinn chacun de leur coté : perdre l'amour de sa vie et ne jamais s'en remettre. Faire comme si de rien n'était mais s'éteindre petit à petit de l'intérieur. Parce qu'elle avait perdu Brittany, parce qu'elle souffrait de son absence, elle ne voulait pas que deux êtres comme Quinn et Puck ressentent la même chose alors qu'ils pourraient profiter de leur amour pleinement, plutôt que de continuer de se mentir. Alors à chaque fois elle essayait, et à chaque fois ils s'éloignaient un peu plus l'un de l'autre. Et à chaque fois ils en souffraient.

Santana contempla longuement sa meilleure amie, et constata qu'une larme roulait le long de la joue de Quinn. Elle se pencha et l'effleura du bout du doigt. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer à les torturer éternellement, à les observer se déchirer. Certains êtres sont faits pour s'aimer mais pas pour être ensemble. C'était définitivement leur cas. Santana contourna le lit et déchaussa Quinn, pour lui remonter la couverture jusqu'aux épaules. Elle fit le tour, et se déshabilla de l'autre coté, passa son pyjama et se faufila entre les draps aux cotés de sa meilleure amie. Non elle ne se sentait pas de dormir toute seule ce soir.

-o-o-o-o-

De son coté, Beth s'était faite ramener par Jackson jusque devant chez elle. Il avait longuement insisté, et puis après tout, ils n'étaient pas en quelque sorte ensemble aussi ? Cela faisait maintenant une minute, qu'elle avait la main sur la poignée de la portière pour sortir, mais ses muscles ne bougeaient pas. Elle ne voulait pas réellement partir. Elle aimait sa présence, être avec lui, discuter de tout et de rien. Malgré son côté rebelle, Jackson était une personne des plus intéressantes, et qui se confiait à elle assez rapidement. Elle avait commencé à vraiment s'attacher à sa personnalité. Elle avait aussi trouvé en lui un très bon ami, plus qu'un simple flirt. Elle se décida enfin, et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Il ne se retourna pas pour l'embrasser maladroitement, il sourit simplement. Mais un sourire sincère, qui lui remontait jusqu'aux oreilles, et faisait briller ses yeux de mille feux. Il se contenta de s'approcher d'elle et de lui rendre son baiser, sur la joue aussi. Et le simple fait de sentir ses lèvres sur sa peau la fit frémir, c'était tout bonnement plus romantique et plus attirant qu'un échange de salive. Elle lui rendit son sourire, et sortit enfin de la voiture. Elle lui fit un signe de la main pour lui dire « au revoir », et sans même y réfléchir, il klaxonna plusieurs fois sur le volant. Beth commença à froncer les sourcils et à mimer un « _chuuuuut_ » en posant un doigt sur sa bouche. Jackson rigola et reklaxonna en partant, histoire de la faire pester un peu plus. Il était vraiment tard ce soir et la plupart des maisons étaient éteintes. Elle se retourna, et constata que chez elle, les Martins étaient encore éveillés, au vue de la lumière dans le salon. Chose assez surprenante, c'était la première fois qu'ils étaient debout aussi tard. Elle prit le chemin de l'entrée, et passa le pas de la porte. En effet, Jocelyne et Dave Martins regardaient la télé dans leur salon calmement. Ils se retournèrent lorsqu'elle entra et lui sourirent, avant de reprendre leur activité. Beth s'approcha et remarqua qu'ils regardaient la comédie musicale West Side Story, elle aimait bien aussi ce film. Elle captiva leur attention et commença à leur dire bonne nuit, mais Dave lui saisit le poignet et lui demanda de bien vouloir s'assoir dans le fauteuil assorti en face d'eux. Beth leva un sourcil mais s'exécuta, en posant son sac à ses pieds.

« _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Y'a un problème ? C'est à propos des coups de klaxons ? Parce sue si c'est ça, j'y suis complètement pour rien et Jack-_»

« _Non Beth, ça n'a rien à voir_ », dit il d'une voix calme. Il se retourna vers sa femme, prit sa main dans la sienne, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de fixer Beth. Quelque chose n'allait pas, et cela commençait à inquiéter la jeune fille. Elle le savait, elle le sentait, ce n'était pas la première fois. Mais elle ne le voulait pas.

« _C'est juste,_ » reprit Dave, « _que nous venons de recevoir des documents te concernant »,_ là il fit un signe de tête en indiquant à Beth une enveloppe posée sur la table basse. L'adolescente se pencha et se saisit des papiers, commençant à lire. Elle n'avait même pas eu besoin de tout lire pour savoir de quoi il était question. Elle restait néanmoins bouche bée, ne sachant pas quoi leur répondre.

« _Nous n'étions pas au courant lorsqu'ils ont pris la décision de te placer chez nous… ces informations sont arrivées aujourd'hui. Ecoute Elisabeth, nous t'apprécions beaucoup, ce n'est pas à cause de toi mais nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de t'avoir ici et de prendre toute responsabilité concernant ton état de santé_ ».

_« Vous fatiguez pas. C'est pas la première fois. J'ai compris, je fais mon sac parce qu'ils viennent me récupérer demain c'est ça ? _» Demanda-t-elle.

Tellement honteux de sa décision, M. Martins acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête sans même oser croiser son regard. Quand à Beth, elle ne voulait pas leur laisser son dossier confidentiel entre leurs mains, alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de la virer de chez eux. Elle monta les escaliers quatre à quatre et s'enferma dans la chambre, avant de s'écrouler en sanglots sur le lit.

-o-o-o-o-

Beth était prête. Elle l'avait toujours été à vrai dire, ça n'avait été qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils n'apprennent la vérité et prennent une décision. Elle attendait assise sur les marches du perron, ses quelques bagages de toute une vie à ses cotés. Beth ne pleurait plus, mais son chagrin était toujours bien présent. Jackson lui avait envoyé un message, mais elle n'avait pas répondu, et ne savait pas si elle avait envie de le revoir en fin de compte. Elle avait honte, tellement honte. Elle se sentait comme une pestiférée que tout le monde se passait et se pressait finalement de se débarrasser. Retour à la case départ, et pour combien de temps ? Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où les services allaient l'emmener, et cela lui était bien égal. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, et Adam apparut, il prit place à coté d'elle.

_« Pourquoi tu pars ? Tu m'aimes pas c'est ça _? » Demanda l'enfant innocemment. Ses parents n'avaient même pas pris la peine de parler avec lui.

Beth lui sourit, et passa un bras derrière ses épaules. Elle s'y était attachée à ce petit, même en si peu de temps. Si elle était restée plus longtemps, elle aurait même pu le considérer comme son petit frère.

« _Pas du tout bonhomme ! C'est juste que tu vois… j'vais avoir seize ans bientôt… j'suis grande ! Il faut que je me fasse ma propre vie_ ! »

« _J'peux v'nir avec toi ?_ »

« _Non, tes parents seraient bien trop malheureux. Tu n'es pas encore grand en plus… ils ont besoin de toi ici _», Beth ne voulait pas lui mentir mais elle ne voulait pas non plus lui faire de la peine. La première solution était la bonne, il comprendrait plus tard.

« _Ils sont pas malheureux tes parents à toi que tu sois pas là_ ? »

Beth ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais se ravisa quelques secondes après, considérant qu'elle n'avait rien à répondre. Une fois de plus, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité.

« _Non t'en fais pas, je les appelle souvent_ », ce fut sa seule explication simple et intelligente. Et elle parut suffire au garçon, qui hocha la tête.

Une voiture break ralentit et se gara juste devant la maison. Une jeune femme noire en sortit et vint à leur rencontre. Beth se leva et embrassa Adam, lui faisant promettre d'être sage pendant son absence, ce à quoi il répondit par un « _oui_ ».

_« Elisabeth Smith c'est bien ça_ ? »

_« Ouais…_ »

« _Marjorie Martiol, responsable des mineurs à antécédents médicaux_ »

Beth récupéra ses sacs et empoigna ses valises pour les trainer jusqu'à l'auto, aidée par l'assistante. Beth s'installa à l'avant coté passager, et observait calmement Adam, assis sur les marches, tout seul. Il secoua la main d'un signe d'au revoir, et de l'autre, séchait d'un revers de manche une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue. Beth lui rendit son geste, puis se concentra sur la route.

« _Vous m'emmenez où exactement ?_ »

_« Au foyer de la ville pour le moment_ », la jeune femme fit une pause, puis observa Beth « _Tu vas lui manquer _»

« _Au début peut être… mais à la fin, on finit tous par s'oublier_ »

-o-o-o-o-

Lorsque Quinn s'était réveillée la veille, elle n'avait pu rien faire à part dormir, sa tête lui faisant atrocement mal. Elle n'était même pas arrivée à se rappeler de la soirée qu'elle avait passée. Ce fut Santana qui lui raconta –pas dans les moindres détails, omettant notamment que tout était de sa faute- qu'elle avait picolé sans modération et cela avait fini par lui monter à la tête. Ah oui, et inutile de préciser que la partie Puck/Petite Amie fut aussi oubliée volontairement. Donc Quinn avait passé sa journée à comater soit sur le canapé, soit dans son lit. Autant dire que les corrections de copies étaient loin d'être terminées, et même pas commencées. De toute façon, ce n'était jamais une urgence pour les élèves, s'attendant toujours à de mauvaises notes.

Le lendemain, Quinn n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se rendre au lycée, sa gueule de bois s'étant atténuée puis effacée peu à peu grâce à plusieurs doses d'aspirine. Cependant, malgré ses efforts, elle arrivait juste à temps dans sa classe, constatant que ses étudiants étaient déjà tous là, n'attendant plus que sa présence pour commencer le cours. Elle prit place derrière le bureau et débuta l'appel. Elle notait les absents au fur et à mesure, puis reporta son attention lorsqu'une des personnes manquait à l'appel.

« _Miss Smith ? Beth Smith_ ? » Répéta plusieurs fois Quinn. Elle leva la tête et constata que sa chaise et son bureau étaient vides. Elle reporta son attention vers Abby et Jackson pour avoir une quelconque réponse de leur part.

_« Vous avez de ses nouvelles _? » demanda-t-elle. Les deux jeunes adolescents secouèrent la tête en guise de négation, puis Jackson ajouta « _Elle a pas répondu à mes messages de tout le reste du weekend »_

« _Ça c'est parce qu'elle veut plus te voir gros naze!_ », commenta une autre jeune fille dans le fond de la classe. Jackson échangea un regard noir avec elle, et cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel. Néanmoins le jeune se tassa sur sa chaise, la mine renfrognée, visiblement blessé par sa remarque.

« _Peut être qu'elle est juste pas bien… Y'a pas de quoi s'inquiéter_ » enchaina Quinn pour clore la discussion. En effet, elle ne s'inquiétait pas, mais quelque chose lui criait le contraire au fond d'elle-même, et cela la travailla toute la journée.

-o-o-o-o-o

Il était presque 16h lorsque Quinn embauchait à l'école de maternelle, le pas pressé, parce qu'encore en retard de quelques minutes. Elle avait décidé aujourd'hui de les faire bricoler un petit peu, leur ayant demandé d'amener des pots de yaourts vides, des pates crues de toutes sortes, du carton, et tous matériaux qu'ils jugeaient intéressants à coller sur n'importe quel support. Quinn faisait le tour pour observer et encourager ses petits élèves à l'art. Certains se révélaient être de vrais petits Van Gogh, d'autres étaient dépités en voyant leur construction s'effondrer à la dernière pièce. Mais Quinn s'attarda sur un petit en particulier, il s'agissait d'Adam, qui n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Il avait à peine participé aux activités et n'avait de cesse que de regarder l'horloge tourner devant ses yeux. Il paraissait ailleurs. Quinn le remarqua et se mit à genoux à coté de lui, tout en continuant de le regarder. Cela ne parut pas le perturber outre mesure.

« _Adam ? Tu n'as pas touché ta sculpture du tout_ », commenta Quinn. Ce n'est qu'au son de sa voix que l'enfant tourna la tête vers son institutrice, réalisant qu'on lui parlait.

« _Je suis pas trop intéressé_ » répondit-il simplement, puis reporta son attention sur l'horloge.

« _Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu veux en parler ? C'est à propos de la classe d'aujourd'hui_ ? » S'enquit-elle.

_« Non, c'est autre chose »,_ là il se tourna tout entier vers elle, au bord des larmes « _Elle nous a quitté_ »

Quinn leva un sourcil, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir « _Qui ? Qui t'a quitté ?_ »

_« Ben Beth ! Elle est partie hier ! C'est pas juste !_ », Adam se mit à cacher son visage dans ses mains et ses sanglots résonnèrent jusqu'à l'autre bout de la salle. Quinn reçut comme un coup de marteau sur la tête. Beth. Partie. Ses incertitudes étaient fondées il s'était bien passé quelque chose. Lorsque Quinn voulut reprendre la conversation, la cloche sonna et tous les gamins rangèrent leurs affaires en vitesse. L'heure était passée à une vitesse, elle ne s'en était même pas rendue compte. Elle se leva et leur donna les dernières indications avant qu'ils ne quittent la salle et ne se revoient le lendemain. Quinn continuait de pister Adam des yeux, et voyait bien qu'il se dépêchait de partir le plus vite possible. Quinn sortit de la salle pour le rattraper et nota que sa mère l'attendait dans le hall. Elle se pencha en souriant pour lui prendre son petit sac, et Adam débuta une discussion enflammée. Quinn arriva sur ses talons, et se présenta à Mme Martins en tendant sa main.

« _Hey, j'suis Quinn Fabray, une des institutrices d'Adam_ ». Jocelyne Martins se redressa et empoigna la main qui lui était adressée chaleureusement.

« _Comment allez-vous ?_ » demanda cette dernière pour faire la conversation.

« _Très bien merci. Je voulais vous parler de quelque chose _», elles échangèrent un regard et Mme Martins demanda à son fils d'aller l'attendre dans la voiture, qu'elle arrivait tout de suite. Le gamin protesta au début, puis finalement, voyant qu'il n'avait aucune chance, abandonna en se dirigeant vers le break noir.

«_ Alors, de quoi est-ce que vous vouliez me parler ? Tout va bien avec Adam n'est-ce pas ? _» demanda-t-elle d'un air concerné.

_« Adam va très bien, il est un petit garçon très éveillé et dynamique qui pige vite, ne vous en faites pas pour lui. Non… hum… je ne sais pas si vous le savez, mais j'enseigne aussi au lycée_ »

La femme fit un « _oh_ » étonné, apprenant à l'instant la nouvelle, ne sachant pas vraiment vers quelle direction se dirigeait la discussion.

« _Miss Elisabeth Smith est une de mes élèves_ », ajouta enfin Quinn. Là, le regard de Mme Martins s'illumina, puis se modifia instantanément pour faire apparaitre un visage triste. Quinn remarqua le changement de comportement, mais ne dit rien, elle préférait attendre. Prêcher le faux pour obtenir le vrai.

_« Adam vous l'a dit, n'est-ce pas ?_ » demanda la femme.

« _Oui_ », acquiesça Quinn.

_« Il_ _est assez bouleversé à vrai dire… mais on n'avait pas vraiment le choix_ »

« _Attendez attendez ! Vous voulez dire que vous l'avez mise à la porte_ ? », Quinn commençait à perdre patience maintenant que toute l'histoire se déroulait sous ses yeux.

_« Non ! Enfin… vous ne semblez pas au courant de tout… Elisabeth est malade, elle a de sérieux problèmes cardiaques. Lorsqu'on a décidé de l'accueillir chez nous, son dossier ne nous était pas parvenu complètement, nous ne savions pas, il est arrivé juste ce weekend. Le seul problème, c'est que lorsque vous accueillez des enfants ou des adolescents chez vous, ils sont sous votre entière responsabilité, peu importe qu'ils soient en bonne santé ou non. S'il leur arrive quoi que ce soit, vous passez au tribunal et dans le meilleur des cas on vous inflige seulement une amende. Dans le meilleur des cas. On pouvait pas se permettre de partir en prison à cause de ça. Pas pour Adam_ »

_« Où est-elle actuellement_ ? », le sang de Quinn commençait à bouillir au fur et à mesure qu'elle écoutait les fausses excuses de cette hypocrite. Cette dernière sentait bien que son discours ne lui plaisait pas, et commençait à devenir arrogante.

« _Dans le foyer de la ville, ils sont venus la chercher hier_ », répondit Mme Martins en relevant fièrement le menton. Quinn en resta bouche bée, ne sachant pas quoi répondre, tellement cette histoire lui paraissait irréelle. Cruelle.

« Vous êtes sérieuse là ? », n'en revenant toujours pas. « Pour combien de temps, vous savez ? »

« En général, les jeunes y restent le temps de trouver un nouveau foyer. Ne vous en faites pas, elle trouvera », répondit Mme Martins agacée. Cette dernière termina la conversation en souriant hypocritement puis tourna les talons pour rejoindre son fils jusqu'à sa voiture. Quinn ne bougeait pas, elle restait toujours choquée par ces révélations. Parce que d'une, elle ne comprenait pas comment des gens pouvaient autant ne pas se soucier des sentiments d'autrui, qui plus est d'une adolescente orpheline à l'évidence, et deux, comment ils arrivaient encore à se regarder dans le miroir ? Quinn ne pensait pas que de tels êtres puisque exister. Et ils ne pensaient même pas culpabiliser !

Elle retourna dans sa classe, et une fois que tous ses petits élèves furent partis, Quinn ne traina pas comme à son habitude. Elle saisit ses clefs de voiture et prit la direction du foyer de la ville.

-O-O-O-O

Quinn arriva devant l'établissement, et se gara devant sans plus attendre. Elle n'avait pas réellement de plan en tête, elle voulait seulement s'assurer que la jeune fille allait bien et demander des explications sur le fonctionnement (ou dysfonctionnement) des familles d'accueil.

Quinn passa le pas de la porte et croisa plusieurs jeunes ainsi que des enfants dans les couloirs. Ils ne paraissaient pas malheureux, mais pas non plus épanouis. C'était un genre d'orphelinat, ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment se sentir chez eux. C'est là qu'une pensée la frappa : Beth. Sa Beth. Celle de Puck et elle. Mais elle chassa cette idée en secouant la tête. Ce n'était pas la même chose, leur bébé avait été adopté, aucune inquiétude à avoir. Quinn se ressaisit et se dirigea vers la réception.

« _Bonjour, je souhaiterais avoir quelques petites informations… _» demanda Quinn d'une voix hasardeuse.

La femme derrière le comptoir leva un sourcil, attendant toujours sa ou ses questions.

Quinn se racla la gorge pour se donner une quelconque contenance face à la femme :« _Est-ce qu'une dénommée Smith Elisabeth est ici ? _»

C'est là que l'employée répondit _« Oui, elle est arrivée hier matin. Vous voulez la voir_ ? », répondit la femme.

Quinn se contorsionna pour lire les inscriptions notées sur son badge, dont son nom. Elle s'appelait Rosie, et devait avoir la cinquantaine à en juger par son apparence.

_« Hum… Rosie c'est ça ? Vous pouvez m'expliquer un peu comment ça fonctionne votre organisme ? Cette adolescente vient juste d'arriver dans une famille d'accueil que déjà elle doit repartir. Il n'y a pas de protection pour les mineurs_ ? » demanda Quinn concernée.

_« Non Madame. La plupart des familles sont correctes avec les enfants qu'ils reçoivent mais d'autres se retirent finalement au bout de quelques jours parce qu'ils n'arrivent pas à s'entendre. Votre amie Smith est un de ces cas particuliers qu'on rencontre peu fréquemment mais qui existent tout de même. Elle est diagnostiquée comme malade, et une attention toute particulière doit lui être apportée, seulement beaucoup de familles ne sont pas prêtes à leur accorder autant d'attention._ » Elle lui répondit d'un ton monocorde, comme si elle lui récitait un texte appris par cœur. Ce qui eut le don d'agacer Quinn, car apparemment le sort de ces enfants lui était complètement indifférent.

« _Mais ils ont le droit de se retirer comme ça ? Y'a pas des lois pour la protection de l'enfant_ ? »

_« Les autorités considèrent que les familles d'accueil sont déjà assez généreuses de vouloir accueillir d'autres enfants, ils ne vont pas en plus leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues, surtout que le cas de Miss Smith est très rare_ », dit-elle en refermant le bouquin qu'elle avait sur le bureau, comme pour signifier que la discussion était terminée. Mais Quinn n'en avait pas fini.

« _N'importe qui peut demander à accueillir des jeunes_ ? » demanda Quinn. La femme soupira, irritée que la jeune femme blonde insiste autant.

_« Non. Le processus est assez long pour évaluer vos aptitudes à élever et éduquer des enfants. Il ne faut pas qu'il y ait d'enfants de moins de quatre ans dans le foyer, il faut compléter un dossier, en fait la demande, rencontrer le chef d'établissement et vous faire passer des entretiens avec des_ _psychologues. Pour vérifier que vous n'êtes pas dérangée _! » Répondit la femme exaspérée par ses questions.

_« Okay… Hum… est-ce que je peux rencontrer le directeur_ ? » Tenta-t-elle, au grand damne de la réceptionniste.

«_ Il faut prendre rendez-vous » _lâcha-t-elle d'un trait.

_« Non allez quoi ! Et si je pouvais la garder avec moi ? Ça serait pas super _? » insista Quinn, en agrippant le comptoir pour donner plus de portée à ses propos.

« _De toute manière vous devez remplir un dossier avant _», elle lui posa un tas de feuilles et un stylo juste à coté de Quinn, qui le regarda un instant puis reporta son attention sur elle.

_« Je suis sûre que vous pouvez faire quelque chose ! Non mais si je la garde le temps qu'ils trouvent une autre vraie famille d'accueil !_ »

_« Je pense que vous n'avez pas bien compris le message… il faut un dossier ! »_

Quinn lui lança un regard méprisant puis s'empara des papiers qu'elle fourra dans son sac à main. Ne sachant pas par où elle se dirigeait, elle prit un couloir dans l'aile droite du bâtiment. Ce devait être le quartier des plus petits vu l'âge que certains d'entre eux pouvaient avoir. Elle monta les escaliers et fit un tour dans le premier étage. Déjà, la moyenne d'âge paraissait plus probable. Des ados erraient dans les couloirs, soit en se chahutant soit en rigolant. Quinn se dit que peut être l'un d'entre eux pourrait l'aider à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle s'approcha d'un couple de jeunes, un garçon et une fille qui débâtaient sur un groupe de musique.

« _Excusez-moi… est-ce que quelqu'un saurait où je peux trouver Elisabeth Smith_ ? » demanda Quinn aux deux adolescents.

Le premier fit non de la tête puis la fille réfléchit un peu en fronçant les sourcils.

« _C'est pas celle qu'est arrivée hier ? Tu sais avec des boucles blondes, et un bonnet !_ »

_« Ouai j'me la remets ! Je crois que si_ ! » fit le jeune garçon soudainement. _« Ils l'ont mise dans la chambre au fond du couloir, je l'ai pas revue depuis qu'elle est arrivée _»

Quinn les remercia et continua donc jusqu'au fond du couloir. Là, la porte de la chambre était fermée. Quinn décida de frapper avant de rentrer. Elle frappa deux coups et la voix de Beth derrière la porte retentit.

_« J'ai dit que j'avais pas faim ! Vous êtes bouchés ou quoi ?_ » cria Beth à travers la porte.

_« Hum… Elisabeth ? C'est Miss Fabray… __Quinn Fabray… Je peux entrer ? »_

Beth ne répondit pas pendant les quelques secondes qui suivirent, puis un bruit de fenêtre claqua, un toussotement résonna et un chiffonnement de papier se fit entendre. Quinn put observer la poignée de porte basculer vers le bas, et la porte s'ouvrit sous ses yeux. Beth avait déjà rejoint son lit, laissant le soin à sa visiteuse de rentrer si l'envie le lui disait.

La couleur de la chambre était uniforme : blanc. Du blanc partout, des murs, aux draps de lit, en passant par les rideaux et les meubles. Une odeur de fumée lui prit la gorge et Quinn dut se retenir pour ne pas tousser vivement.

« _Est-ce que tu étais en train de fumer ?_ » demanda Quinn innocemment.

Beth fit les yeux ronds, soudain démasquée, puis se rappela qu'elle n'était plus sa prof et que de toute façon personne ne se souciait de ce qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle haussa simplement les épaules en guise de réponse. Quinn remarqua que les valises de Beth étaient toujours fermées. Elle prit place sur la chaise de bureau en face de l'adolescente.

« _Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite_ ? » demanda Beth en levant un sourcil ironique. Elle croisa les bras et se laissa tomber contre le coussin derrière son dos. Elle savait que si Miss Fabray s'était déplacée c'est que ce devait être important.

« _J'ai appris ce qu'il t'était arrivé_ », Quinn fit une pause, ne sachant pas exactement quoi lui dire. A vrai dire, son plan n'avait pas évolué depuis quelques minutes. Il en était toujours au stade zéro. Mais elle cherchait, son cerveau carburait à mille à l'heure.

« _Et … ?_ » demanda Beth soudainement intéressée. Franchement, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui vouloir ?

« _Je voulais savoir comment tu allais_ » répondit Quinn. Ce n'était pas du tout ce à quoi elle s'était préparée à dire, mais l'autre plan, bien qu'il soit meilleur, ne paraissait pas exactement envisageable. Quant à Beth, c'était simplement inacceptable. Elle reçut comme un coup de massue sur la tête. Elle qui pensait que peut être on allait enfin l'aider.

_« J'me disais bien aussi… En fait vous êtes venue soulager votre conscience n'est-ce pas ? Vous savez, les Martins comme les autres familles avant eux m'ont abandonnés sans aucun scrupules eux. Vous, vous venez juste pour vous dire que vous aurez essayé. Essayer quoi ? Je ne sais pas. Aider ? J'en doute. Venir ici pour me demander comment je vais et repartir aussitôt en me souhaitant bonne chance pour la suite c'est plus lâche encore_ ».

Beth avait débité son flot de paroles en une seule traite. Quinn aperçut des larmes naissantes au coin de ses paupières, mais aucune ne coula. Elle voyait bien que Beth résistait pour ne pas tomber en sanglots. En fait, elle ne lui en voulait pas de la traiter de lâche. Elle était en colère. En colère contre tout le monde, et Quinn se trouvait là. Elle savait aussi que cette colère n'était pas vraiment dirigée contre elle, alors elle encaissa les propos de la jeune fille.

Quinn attrapa son sac et en sortit les papiers que la réceptionniste lui avait donné un peu plus tôt, et les posa devant Beth. Elle attendit un geste de cette dernière. Le regard de Beth se posa sur le dossier, puis revint sur Quinn, puis sur les feuilles, encore sur Quinn et enfin sur les documents. Elle le saisit et lut l'intitulé à haute voix « _Dossier d'accueil »_. Beth en resta bouche bée, elle riva son regard dans celui de Quinn sans pouvoir s'en détacher. Quinn lui sourit.

« _Je pense que c'est une bonne chose que tu n'aies pas défait tes affaires ici_ » dit Quinn en rigolant. Beth se leva d'un bond et se jeta dans les bras de la personne qui venait de lui sauver la vie.

« _Merci_ » chuchota Beth dans le creux de son oreille. Quinn caressait les boucles blondes de la jeune fille et se sentit renaitre. Elles se séparèrent quelques secondes après, puis Quinn prit la valise de Beth entre ses mains.

« _Mais Miss Fabray… le dossier n'est pas complété n'est-ce pas ? Enfin… je peux pas sortir aujourd'hui, on sait même pas s'ils vont accepter !_ »

Quinn lui intima de se taire, et tendit l'oreille. Du bruit se faisait entendre au rez-de-chaussée, apparemment quelqu'un était aussi mécontent du service. Quinn repensa à son plan, qui n'en n'était toujours pas un. Ils devaient juste lui accepter le dossier. Peut être que si elle pouvait voir le directeur… la pensée de contourner la réception et passer outre le dossier la frappa, mais bien évidemment impossible. Elle n'allait pas la kidnapper non plus. Cependant Quinn prit la direction de la sortie, Beth sur ses talons. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent en bas, la dispute devenait de plus en plus réelle, et Quinn reconnaissait quelque chose de familier dans la voix de la personne. C'est lorsqu'elle le vit.

« _Sérieux ? Non mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Vous me dites que vous recherchez des familles d'accueil et dès que quelqu'un se présente pour, vous lui dites que c'est pas possible ? Il est à chier votre système ! »_

« _Monsieur je vous prie de baisser le ton ! »_

_« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »_

_« Quinn ? »_

_« Puck ? »_

_« Puck !_ »

Quinn se retourna vers Beth, interloquée.

« Je lui ai envoyé un message. Il commençait à m'engueuler parce que je l'avais pas prévenu de mon absence au bar ! » répondit Beth précipitamment. Elle ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer, mais elle était seulement certaine que ça allait se passer maintenant et sous ses yeux.

« _Vous vous connaissez tous les deux ? Vous êtes ensemble _? » demanda la réceptionniste furieuse. Son visage était tout rouge de colère et d'agacement. Puck devait l'avoir mené à bout. C'était quelque chose dans lequel il excellait. Puck et Quinn échangèrent un regard, puis ce qui devait arriver arriva. Tout se déroula très rapidement sous les yeux de Beth.

« _Chérie ! Ça fait une heure que je t'attends en bas ! Et madame vient de me dire que c'est pas possible de la ramener ? _» Puck leva un sourcil en direction de Quinn, attendant sa réponse.

Cette dernière avança vers Puck d'un pas décidé.

_« Oui mais je pensais que ce serait plus facile de ramener Beth à la maison ! Apparemment il va falloir la laisser ici en attendant _».

Puck se retourna vers la réceptionniste qui commençait à dérougir au fur et à mesure de la discussion. En fait, elle devenait livide.

_« En fait, on aurait dû vous dire qu'on était en couple dès le départ_ » déclara-t-il.

_« Disons que ça aurait aidé oui_ », répondit la femme dans un sarcasme.

_« Alors vous pensez faire quelque chose pour nous… ? Au moins pour cette semaine ? Cette nuit ? On vous ramène tous les papiers demain à la première aube_ ! » Insista Quinn.

« _Vous n'allez quand même pas détruire tous ses espoirs quand même ! » accentua Puck une nouvelle fois en désignant Beth_.

La femme les jugea tous les trois tour à tour en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue. Son esprit était torturé. D'un coté, elle voulait absolument leur donner ce qu'ils voulaient pour qu'ils arrêtent de la harceler à l'heure de la débauche, mais d'un autre coté, c'était son job qui était en danger si tout n'était pas en règle. Elle soupira avant de leur demander leurs noms, prénoms, dates de naissance et de signer en bas de la page. Elle savait qu'elle allait le regretter mais après tout, elle savait aussi qu'elle faisait quelque chose de bien aujourd'hui.

-o-o-o-o-o

**To Be Continued … **

_Alors vous avez aimé ? C'est là que tout va commencer ! _

_L'histoire est assez mélodramatique pour le moment, mais ça va devenir plus fun par la suite ) _

_Vous vous attendez à quoi ? Pensez à me donner votre avis ! _


End file.
